Tired
by Quiet.crash
Summary: Denmark is tired. He has some serious economic problems and wants someone to ease his burdens. But even his family, the Nordics, desperately try to stay away from him as far as it's possible. Crappy summary, angst getting better. Pairings: DenNor, SuFin, HongIce, Giripan, SwitzRom (Switzerland x Romania), FrUK.
1. Chapter 1 Alone?

**Hi! It's me again! I became a crazy fan of Hetalia (which I do no own, whan we are at this) and found my OTP. I absolutely love DenNor and so I tried to write something about them. But I'm good only at angst so this is how this story starts. Angsty. However I'll try to make it better because this one is serious! And has some good plot (at least I think so)! Oh and Denmark can be a little OOC here... but I swear it's going to get better! And I don't really know how Sweden is talking in his own way so I leaved it normal.**

**I hope you'll like it!**

'Hi Norge!' Denmark smiled seeing the smaller nation sitting in the World's Meeting Room. It was pretty early and there were only Japan, Greece, Finland with Sweden and Canada besides them already.

Denmark waited but pointlessly for an answear. Slightly disappointed he greeted the rest of the countries in the room and made a move to seat next to his favourite one but a fist colliding with his stomach told him that it would be best for him to change his mind. However being a stubborn man in love he was he decided to take the risk and fell on the chair next to Norway recieving an irritated sigh from his love. That made him sad. He knew Norway for so long. And loved him with all his heart. Denmark knew that Norway wasn't the one to show his emotions and go out to people. However he thought that maybe after spending so much time with him his Norge would open up to him. So he threw himself on him and tried his hardest to convince Norway about his feelings.

All for nothing.

Norway was as cold and uninterested as he was always and everytime the Dane came into his sight of view leaved with some kind of injury - physical... or psychological. And, in fact, these mental punches hurt Denmark much more than a hardest physical punch.

Especially today.

Recently Denmark had some problems with economics which left him worn out and he really needed something to distract him from this. Something nice. But, as expected, noone noticed his ever-present wide smile is a little forced and smaller than usual. That he is a little quieter and paler from lack of sleep and eat. 'Really now' the Dane thought to himself 'you expected them to notice? They don't care about you. If they ever had they stopped long time ago. When they left you. Hope dies the last, huh?'.

Even if he didn't show it outside his mood dramatically dropped recently. The weather in Denmark was shitty. There were storms for about three days now and it only made him more upset that his people had to suffer because of him. Cold wind and never ending rain were an image of saddnes and exhaustion with an ocasional lightening of anger and desperation. But even so he was doing his best to work out every problem his country had and keep his normal smile on face. He didn't want to worry the rest of Nordics or the rest of the world. Not that anyone would notice if he wasn't all chearful and hyper. They didn't give a damn. Maybe when he started to be annoying to them. But most of the time they forgot about him.

'Why do I even bother worrying about them? It'd be better if I stayed in my country and actually did some work. After a second thought - I can work here. After all noone is going to tell me anyting. If I stay quiet they will forget about me and maybe I can do something about the budgeit. There is less and less money and if I don't stop the rain there can be another problem with floods...' Denmark was lost in work in no time. He didn't even notice that America had started the meeting and was talking some nonsense and England was arguing and Germany once again tried to stop the chaos. He just sat quietly and focused on doing his work.

He was so lost in it he didn't notice a concerned stare that Norway gave him. In fact the smaller nation was very surprised when instead of jumping on him Denmark just sat in the chair, sighed (Denmark sighing?) and after a while busied himself with some papers. Norway was even more surprised when he saw that the idiot was actually working on some economics! He never saw Denmark working on something like this. He became quite anxious when his neighbour, not even sparing him (or anyone else) a glance, didn't bother to pay any atention to the meeting and stayed quiet and still over his papers.

Something was wrong. Norway screwed the meeting as well instead deciding to watch his friend.

And what he saw surprised him a lot.

Denmark was paler and thinner than his usual self. And he was not smiling. Not even a bit. He looked... tired. That was so abnormal that Norway couldn't help but stare at his friend and even then he didn't recieve even a quick glance. Like Denmark was ignoring all of them and him too.

Denmark never ignored him.

What was going on?

Norway decided that he'll ask Denmark some questions when the meeting is over.

**/txtbreak/**

The silence told him that it's over. He looked up and saw that he is practically alone in the room. There were the Nordics talking and Japan trying to wake Greece up. He felt his stomach growling and decided to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat. He gathered his things and streched noticing a weird glances his four friends gave him but brushing them aside. 'I'm hungry and tired. I don't feel like listening to their scolding and feeling their punches. Especially Norway's.' So he left.

Now the four Nordics were astonished. Everyone of them noticed that Denmark was unusually quiet today. Then Norway told them what he saw sitting next to him. And then he left the room, alone, even if he saw their gazes and they _knew_ he saw them. Without the smallest smile or even a 'goodbye' he left in the direction of the cafeteria still holding his papers before his eyes.

Now that was strange. They knew that something was wrong. But what?

After buying himself his favourite sandwich and a biggest cup of coffee available he sat in the corner of the room and while he was eating came the image of the rest of Nordics in the meeting room. They gave him some weird glances. What did they want? Maybe they were worried? But immidiately he scolded himself. 'They are not worried. If they noticed they can be curious... or maybe they just had to talk about something. Judging from the looks on their faces it was irritating. And of course involving me. Of course.' Denmark sighed again. He was feeling more depressed awith every passing minute. And tired. He felt so tired...

Denmark felt his eyelids starting to drop so he took another sip of coffee and quickly finished his sandwich. Then he headed home, lost in his own thoughts. However, when he was passing the Meeting Room he saw Japan desperatly trying to carry Greece out. He obviously hadn't got any chances to do this but it was such a funny sight Denmark felt his lips twitch and then curl into a smile. He chuckled and entered the room.

'Hi Japan!' the Dane said. 'Need some help?'

'Oh! Denmark-san!' Japan jumped slightly startled 'In fact I do.' Denmark came to him and threw one of Greece's arms around his own shoulders still chuckling a little. 'What happened to him? He's sleeping like a dead man!'

'Uh, he had a tiring day. One of his favourite cats died...'

'Oh. I understand. Well... I'm sorry.'

'It's okay now. He's just tired.' Japan assured looking tenderly at his lover. Seeing this gaze Denmark thought about himself. He was so alone. He'd give anything to have someone caring for him like this and even more than this if this person could ever be Norway. This brought a sad smile to his lips - Norway would never care about him, let alone love him back.

'Um... Denmark-san? Is something bothering you?'

'Hm? Oh! No! Not at all!'

'Are you sure? I think almost everyone noticed you were very quiet today.' Denmark looked at the smaller nation. "Everyone noticed"? That can't be true. But then again. even if they did they didn't care enough to ask if something was wrong.

'Yes! Yeah, I'm sure.' Well Japan seemed to care. For now. But he certainly had his own problems. He shouldn't throw his burdens on Japan's shoulders. And even if he did Japan could have done nothing - he was simply too far away to help him with local problems. The rest of Nordics could. However they didn't ask.

'Um... okay then. But remember Denmark-san: we may not be very close but... if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here.

'Japan...' Denmark whispered very touched 'Thank you.'

'No problem, really.' the quiet nation gave him a little smile. 'Thank you for your help.'

'Heh... That was my pleasure.' It really was.

While talking they managed to carry Greece frome the WMR to the hotel room Japan and Greece were staying at.

'So. I'll be going now. See ya around Japan!'

'Oh! Yes. Goodbye Denmark-san.'

He turned to leave but came face to face with Japan's cousin and Iceland's boyfriend - Hong Kong. He liked the quiet nation. Hong Kong cared deeply for his love's little brother. Last week he'd go and hug him, annoying him too. But today he just greeted him with 'Hi, Hong Kong.' and left.

Now that surprised Hong Kong. And slightly... disappointed him? Truth be told Hong Kong liked Denmark. Even with his loud voice and bones-breaking hugs.

'What happened to him?' Hong Kong asked but Japan couldn't tell him anything besides: 'He was like this all day. Instead of actually attending the meeting he was doing some paperwork. And then he helped me carry Herackles-kun here. He did look sad but when I asked him he didn't want to tell me anything. That's all I know.' Hong Kong frowned.

'Thank you, Japan. Maybe Iceland knows more. He's like, his younger brother. I'll go ask him...'

'Oh! Please, tell me if you figure out what happened, okay?'

'Yeah, sure. See ya, Japan.'

'Yes. Goodbye, Hong Kong.'

And Hong Kong left the hotel heading in the direction of his boyfriend's land. He was determined to figure out what's wrong with Denmark.

**/txtbreak/**

Denmark collapsed on his couch. Finally at home! There was still much work to do but he decided against doing it now since he made three mistakes in the last fifteen almost hadn't got any sleep in three days now and he was exhausted. It was pretty early but he took a shower and as he was slipping into the sweet world of dreams, suddenly, his phone rang.

He was too tired to even curse.

Denmark got a hold of his phone (which was luckily near him in case of an emergency) and answered with a tired whine: 'It's me.' Te person on the other line was quiet for a second and then came the voice. 'Hi, Denmark. Um... how are you?'

Denmark immidiately sobered.

It was Norway.

**/txtbreak/**

Norway decided to phone Denmark. He couldn't find him after the meeting but the look of Denmark and the talk he had with Iceland, Finland and Sweden made him determined to get to know the reasons behind the Dane's behavior and appearance.

He checked the hour and decided it's still pretty early and quickly dialed the number. Before he could retreat he hit the dial button and anxiously waited for Denmark to answer.

Suddenly he heard a whine and tired-sounding voice: 'It's me.' the Dane said. The voice sounded so unlike him Norway wondered for a second if he dialed the right number. But he was sure he did so he quickly pulled himself together.

'Hi, Denmark.' Suddenly he didn't know what to say next. This happened rarely. 'Um... How are you?'

"Oh Norway. That was an intelligent question." He thought to himself.

'What?! I mean... I'm okay! Yeah. Why'd ya ask?'

'You don't sound like you're okay.' He sounded tired and a little hoarse. And why he sounded so astonished?

'Oh. But I am. So. What can I do for you?'

'For me? Nothing.' Why asking this question? 'I just phone to ask how are you. By the way I don't believe you.'

'Really? That's sad.' Sad? Suddenly he heard muffled sound of water.

'Hm. Denmark?'

'Yeah?'

'Is it rain that I hear?' Rain means saddness.

'What? I mean no! No, it's not!' Obvious lie.

'Liar.'

'It's only a few drops.' So he is sad. And he doesn't want to admit it.

'Few drops don't sound like this. What happened?'

'Nothing, really. It's just some e-economics' What was that sneeze? 'Sorry.'

'Liar. Are you sick?'

'No. I don't think so.' What's with this guy?!

'You certainly sound so.'

'Eh. No it's not it. I'm just a little tired. I was just going to sleep.'

'But it's so early! Then again you do sound tired.' But sleeping? He always stayed late in the night to drink and woke up before afternoon...

'Um... Norway?'

'Yes?'

'Actually... why are you phoning?' What?! But that's a difficult question. Norway switched to "defence mode" 'Idiot! I told you! And I'm not going to repeat it for you!You should LISTEN to what people are telling you!' So embarrased. And why?

'Ugh! Sorry, Norway! I'm sorry okay!' He was too harsh. This phone was to check on him, not harras him!

'Nah, nevermind.' Suddenly a great idea appeared in his mind. 'Listen Denmark.'

'What is it?' Why he is so calm? Not like him at all!

'I'm... organising a family reunion. Would you like to come?' He'll say yes and we'll figure out what's with him.

'Huh? Family reunion? Where? When?' He seems interested. Good.

'Tomorrow... in my house.'

'Tomorrow? I... I'm sorry but I think that I can't go.'

'What? Why?' WHAT?!

'I... have some things to do. Actually I was going to sleep now to he able to focus tomorrow.'

No sounds came after this. Norway was shocked. Denmark rejected an invitation to his house! And all the time while on the phone he was... careful and reserved. Especially after Norway snapped. And that sneezes...

'Hello? Norway?' He was too shocked to say a thing. 'Maybe this really was a dream.' he heard Denmark muttering and then the dial signal. This made him even more confused. "Dream? What the hell does that mean? He thought my phonecall was a dream?!" Suddenly he heard someone knocking on his front door and hurried to answer. It was Finland. Behind him stood Sweden, Iceland and Hong Kong.

**/txtbreak/**

Denmark awoke in the morning with a groan. His head was killing him.

He was sick.

"Damn!" He thought to himself "Norway was right. But then again - Norway is always right...' Oh how he wanted his love to come and ease the excruciating pain in his head and burning throat. He was so hot! But he was sick several times in his long life and Norway never came. Noone ever came. Even if they knew about his sickness because he told them. They never came. All of them were always careful not to set a single foot in this house. Why would they want to come to him anyway? He was annoying. Everything he touched he screwed. They wanted nothing to do with him.

He was so alone.

Suddenly his phone started ringing. He grabbed it and quickly answered with a hoar voice 'It's me.'

'Um... Denmark?' It was his boss. 'Are you feeling okay?'

'Yes, I am. What is it?'

'Okay... have you finished the documents yet? It's okay if you haven't but they'd help us a lot.' Oh shit.

'I haven't yet. But I'll do it. Today.'

'You sure? Don't push yourself too much.' Sheesh even my boss pities me now.

'No, no... it's okay. See you in a few hours, boss!' And with this Denmark hung up. It was rude but his boss was okay with it and if this call went for a little more he'd puke right onto his bed.

Denmark crawled out of his bed hissing when his feet made contact with the cold floor and after stedying himself with several deep breaths he slowly made his way to the bathroom and stuck his face under cold water. This helped him with nausea, burning skin and woke him up finally. Not bothering to dry himself he made himself some coffee (because if he ate anything he wouldn't make it) and went back to his room, sighing when he eyed the documents.

How he hated these things. Usually it was his people who did them. But now, with that economic crack he wanted desperately to do something to help (also it was distractiong him from his loneliness) so he took some.

In five hours he ended all of them and, after taking a quick, cold shower, he went to give the huge pile to his boss. Judging from concerned glances his people gave him he must've looked horrible.

Exactly how he felt.

After handing the pile to his boss he nearly collapsed so he had to agree that someone will give him a ride back home. Once inside he realised his nausea woked him up pretty early and it was only 2 p.m. now. Slightly unsteady on his feet he made his way to the couch and immidiately passed out cold.

**/txtbreak/**

He awoke slowly. First thing he noticed was the cool sensation on his burning forehead. Then he realised he's in his bed, very warm and comfortable.

Then came voices.

'Calm down, Norway.' Sweden? What is Sweden doing here? And why is he calling N-

'But it's been already three days!' -... oh. this is Norway's voice. Why is it full of anxiety?

'I know. But he has to fight the illness. Let him. You saw how bad he was. He looks much better now, I'm sure he'll wake up soon.' Uh... they are talking... about me? They... they are worrying over me? _Norway_ is worrying over _me_?!

But before he allowed himself to be happy he realized that it was impossible. They didn't care about him. Heck, they probably didn't even know where was he living!

"So this is a dream. Well... I'd prefer it to be reality but I'm happy that at least in my dreams they are here for me..." Suddenly his clenched with sorrow throat reminded him of his current condition: he was sick as hell. He tried to supress the urge to cough but he failed miserably and his whole body shooked with the intensity of his violent coughs. Just when he started to choke a pair of soothing arms wrapped around his body and lifted it to a sitting position, a glass of water pressed to his lips. He slowly started to calm down when the coughing fit ended and athomatically swallowed water that was slowly poured into his mouth. The fit left him exhausted. Gentle arms held him tightly for a moment and then he was lowered on the pillows, covers tucked under his chin. Warm bed was so comfortable he drifted into sleep unaware of one silent tear that went down his guard's chick.

**/txtbreak/**

Sweden entered the kitchen in Denmark's house with a tired sigh.

'How's he?' Came his little wife's quiet voice. Finland was cooking something: for them or for the Dane when he wakes up. Like for the past three days. He stuffed full the fridge.

Iceland and his boyfriend entered the room eager to hear Sweden's answer. They were cleaning the house just to distract themselves from worry over Denmark.

'Like for the past three days. We hoped he's getting better recetly but suddenly he went into a coughing fit again. He hasn't woken up yet. I'm starting to worry. He's strong but...'

He heard three sighs full of saddness.

'And how is Norway?' This was Iceland's question.

'Bad.' Sweden said. 'He's stressed and exhausted and he refuses to leave Denmark's side.' Tears welled up in Finland's eyes. Sweden came up to him and hugged him tightly murmuring 'It's okay. He's very strong. You know that.' He kissed Finland's fair hair and his "wife" snuggled up to his chest. Even Iceland leaned into his boyfriend and allowed a hug.

They were all worried. First Denmark's behavior and appearance on the meeting, then Japan and Hong Kong's revelations, then Norway's phonecall and now... this. When Norway told them about the phonecall they decided to visit Denmark and what greeted them was cold wind and rain outside and, inside the house, the sight of their older sibling lying on the couch like a dead man with pale skin and flushed cheeks taking quick, shallow breaths. They hurried to check on him and were almost burned with his high fever. Finland reacted with tears so Sweden tried to calm him down in the same time helping Norway and Hong Kong move Denmark upstairs to his bed. Iceland was frozen to the spot with wide eyes, then tried to help as well opening the door for them and preparing the messed up bed. Then Sweden sent Hong Kong to bring some clean cloths on the Dane's forehead, Finland - to get some cold water, Iceland to help him and tried to comfort Norway. When they did everything they could for the Dane they leaved the room to wander around the house. They were too worried to leave it all but they just couldn't stand looking at their sibling in this state. Only Norway stayed inside refusing to let Denmark out of his sight. He hadn't got any sleep for this three days and now it was the fourth and just when they thought that now it'll get better Denmark started coughing again. Norway wanted to do something, help him somehow... But the only things he could do were changing the cloth on his forehead, keeping him warm and giving him plenty of water. Nothing more. It was driving him crazy. He wanted to shook the still figure on the bed and yell at him to wake the hell up but he knew that'd do nothing good so instead he was gentle and patient around his charge. He nursed his sick friend. That was his way of coping with worry. Finland was coocking. Iceland and Hong Kong cleaned the house looking for some clues.

And they found them. Well, more like Mr. Puffin had. He was seated on Iceland's shoulder when his master wandered around the house cleaning something here and there, distressed. He knew what was the reason - his older brother's condition. He also knew that his master and the rest of his family wanted to know why he was like that. So when he decided that it's a good time to move his wings a little and saw some serious looking folder he grabbed it (from one of the highest shelves in the whole house - no wonder these humans couldn't see it if they were all so small... maybe not that spectacled one but he was busy elsewhere) and brought it to his master.

This was it.

Iceland promised his bird as many fish as he'd want when they come back home. He even kissed Hong Kong - he was overjoyed. They had the key! Now they will be able to figure everything out! Hell they finally would be able to _do something_, to help! They quickly ran to the kitchen where Sweden and Finland were and showed them the file. They decided not to call Norway. At least not now. They wanted him to rest.

Finally they dig into the file eager to know what brought their older brother to this horrible state.

**/txtbreak/**

'Holy shit...' Hong Kong sighed.

They just finished the file Mr. Puffin found. Now it all made sense. Of course Denmark was drained. Everyone would be if they had to deal with such a situation!

'Yeah...' Iceland quietly agreed.

'Okay.' Finland said. 'Lets sum up what we know. Denmark wanted to prevent flooding his towns so the government prepared seventy million euros for dams. However the minister who was given the reaponsibility for this whole project including the money took them and quietly located in swiss bank. This way the money is forever lost. They imprisoned him and took his whole assets but even so the country is in debt. Because of that the government had to cut some other projects and increase some fees. The society did not like it. Denmark tried to talk to Switzerland twice but it did nothing good - he refused to give the money back. Also without the dams some towns were flooded due to heavy storms that are raging through Denmark for around two weeks now. That means more cuts. Basically this is all we know for now.' he ended.

'Now the question is why Denmark is so depressed for two weeks and what can _we_ do to help.' Hong Kong spoke up. 'I think we should concentrate on winning the money back from Switzerland. I know he is stubborn about his rules but there _must be_ something that can convince him.'

'I agree.' Iceland said. 'The government did what it could to gather money from other sources but that will not help danish economy. It's just too much. But how do you plan on doing this? Denmark tried _twice_ to swallow his pride and ask for help but Switzerland refused.'

'Well then' Hong Kong smirked dangeruosly 'if he's stubborn then we should just trick him. I'm a master in tricking people. We have to find his weakness and use it against him but he can't figure that out.'

'What?! You want to play your stupid games with _Switzerland_?! Are you insane!?' Iceland wanted to scream but remembered Norway and Denmark resting upstairs and keeped his normal volume of voice insted filling it with emotions.

'Calm down Iceland. I'm a master, I told you. First we need to find what he can't resist and then give it to him. If he's in love we could ask that person for help. Or just give him some shit and make him forget about his stupid rules.'

'I still think it's stupid.' Iceland insisted.

'But we have no other plans. Except you...?' Hong Kong said but only silence answered hid question. 'Okay so everyone agree?'

They looked at each other. Tricking Switzerland is a dangerous thing. But Denmark has some serious problem and he needs that money...

'Okay... I guess... I'll do it.' Finland said tightening his embrace on Sweden's arm.

'Me too.'

'Oh okay. But I still think it's not a good idea...'

'So, idiot, how are we going to do this?' Iceland was so worried he just needed to torment a little the one that was responsible for his last bad night - he hardly slept, again.

'Well, Finland, did you do what we talked about?' Hong Kong did not pay any attention to the insult.

'Yes!' Iceland had no clue what was going on and that added to his irritation. Everyone could _sense_ it under their skin so Finland quickly explained. 'We hardly know other European countries because we're simply too closed group, however me and Sve made some good friends with two of Baltics long time ago. We went to visit Estonia and Latvia to ask if they know something that could help us. Now listen carefully: Switzerland has a boyfriend!'

Iceland and Hong Kong both gasped in shock.

'A boyfriend? That stiff? How come?'

'WHO IS IT!?'

'We were shocked when we heard this but it's Romania!'

'Who!?'

'Romania. The vampire. Dracula.'

'Ah now I remember! It's him? Seriously? I can't believe! How that's even possible?!'

'Ha! Noone knows but it seams that they are quite serious!' Oh yes! Finland loved gossiping about love!

'Well that's easy then! We like, go and ask Romania if he can convince the crazy psycho or if he knows what else can we do to win the money back.'

'You really think this is going to work?'

'I don't know untill I try, huh?'

Suddenly one little ball of fur made it's way to Finland and Sweden and started pulling and their pants in attempt to guide them.

For these past four now days Hanatamago, Finland's and Sweden's little puppy, stayed with Norway and Denmark trying to help. Why she decided to come out now?

Wait...!

Both nations realized what's going on and hurried to the Dane's bedroom where he was slowly recovering and when they entered they saw-

**Haha I'm evil... **

**I'm sorry if I made any mistakes I'm still learning okay?**

**Hope you liked it guys.**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome back!

Norway was awake.

He was awake for four days now.

He was watching Denmark. Asleep. Fighting his illness.

Nations hardly ever were sick. They could but it must've been something tough to make them ill. Usually it was war. Long and hard war. But Denmark was not in war. He was one of the best prospering countries! What happened to him that he's sick like that?

Norway did not know but he couldn't believe that the nation so strong and always happy was now in such state. As far as he could remember there was only one time in the history that his Den was sick. It was when they left him. When he was left alone...

Wait... his Den?

Left alone...?

Was that it? It was true they didn't pay much attention to him. But it wasn't that they didn't like him! Sweden and Denmark fought all the time but they were brothers! Finland of course stayed with Sweden because they loved each other. But he still loved Denmark! They were just too occupied with each other to spend much time with him. Iceland too had a boyfriend now. Besides he was just like Norway - he didn't like to show his emotions. And was a little mean. They both were. But making fun of Denmark was so funny! Den always took everything they said so seriously!

Wait... no... it couldn't be... that he thought...

Oh no...

That were their characters - they sometimes liked doing cruel things for fun. Of course they never were serious! How could they be telling Denmark to "stop being annoying and leave them finally alone, this time for good!" or "go and drop die!"...

But if he really had took their words seriously for the whole time...

No! That's impossible! He was always smiling and laughing and wanted to hug!...

Not for the past week. Was that it? That he was tired of this? Of their cruel words and cold actions towards him? Of being always happy? Of being... himself?

Oh no... it was true that they neglected him. But if so... if it was their fault that he was in this state... then it was mostly his own fault.

Norway knew that among the whole world Denmark preferred the most _him_. _His_ presence,_his _expressionless face, _his _emotionless voice... and that made him uneasy. He was embarrased. So, in self defence, he was trying to push Den away.

Seems like he succeed.

It was true that the Dane was annoying. Irritating. Loud. Obnoxious. All true. But he was their brother. One of the Nordics. The one who always took care of them. And when for once _he_ needed help they left him. All alone.

This time they won't make that mistake. Now they are here. This time they won't leave him! This time... Norway won't run away... This time he'll stay as long as it's possible and help with all his might! Help him recover. Help his Dane...

No use in denying. Why he was always so embarrased in Den's presence, why he had a tendence to blush a little when Denmark did something stupid but adorable for him, why he always observed him secretly?

Because Denmark's feelings were mutual.

He was in love with the Dane. Truth be told for quite some time now. But he was always too scared to acknkowledge it. Even to himself. But now... He just couldn't go on and lie to himself and to others. His fairies told him million times to stop being an idiot but he refused to listen. Now though, he was going to do what he should have many years ago.

He'll admit his love aloud. Stop being a coward and face reality. He'll tell his Dane how he feels.

But first Denmark has to wake up. First day, when they found him, he had fever of 40.7°C, was dehydrated, thinner than he should be and he was violently shivering under several blankets they threw on top of him. If he wasn't a nation Norway honestly would think that Den will die. But he_ was_ a spirit of the country of Denmark so it was only a question of _how long_ he is going to be asleep. And the record was Poland's 123 years when first Prussia, Austria and Russia divided his lands between them and occupied them, then WWI in which he was able to fight his lands back and wake up and then WWII and long occupation after it ended. In fact he recovered only recently... with great help of his Lithuanian boyfriend. Once they were ruleing together almost whole Europe...

Norway sighed. There was no war and even Denmark was not so sensitive to be so sick because of his feelings. There must've been something else... these ecenomic papers he was working on on the meeting. He must have got some economic problems. But what is it? That he couldn't guess. Maybe Sweden, Finland, Iceland and Hong Kong will find some answers. He is not going to even try. Not now. Not after that last coughing fit. Not when Denmark needs him.

... But he was so tired...

**/txtbreak/**

This time he awoke to two sets of quiet breathing. One was quick and it's owner was very near him. The second was quieter, steadyier and a little farther than the first.

After a little while of listening he struggled a little and finally opened his eyes. For the first time since he came back home from his boss' ofice. How long ago was that? His head wasn't hurting so bad now and he felt something - a cold cloth - on his forehead easing his fever. And he was very comfortable in his bed, something warm pressed to chest, near heart.

His bedroom was dark, curtains closed over windows. When his eyes adjusted he carefully lifted his head to see what was that thing on his chest and smiled. Finland and Sweden's little puppy was sleeping soundly giving him some of her warmth. He lowered his head again trying not to move so that he won't disturb her. Then it hit him - if she was here that means her owners are too. At least one of them. He smiled and remembered that last time he awoke he heard Sweden and Norway talking. So this wasn't a dream! Norway really was worrying over him! Maybe he even is near!

Curious, Denmark, turned his head slowly and what he saw was Norway huddled in the chair next to the bed, hugging his legs to his chest with a pillow inbetween and his chin resting on top of his knees and closed, pale lids. His brows were furrowed and he had large bags under his eyes. He looked tired and so utterly beautiful and adorable Denmark couldn't help but smile really wide and bright smile. He had never felt such joy in his whole life.

Just then Norway gasped and shot up sitting straight. His bloodshot-red eyes went to Denmark's face and then he saw his opened, joyful ones staring at him for the first time in almost week.

For a second he was frozen to his his chair in shock and just stared ubelievingly but then emotions overtook him and he shot to hug his best friend, big brother, his _love_ with tears of relief welling up in his indigo eyes and happy little smile on his lips. This woke up Hanatamago and so she licked Den happily on the face and ran out of the room leaving Denmark alone with his love.

First Norway was just relieved and happy. Den was finally awake! But then Denmark chuckled and hugged him back. Norway, all embarased, shot up and saw his happy face.

Instead of confessing, he felt sudden urge to punch that face for making him so worried. Old habits die hard...

Denmark was stil ill though, so he settled on yelling.

'You idiot!' Denmark's smile fell a little but then he started _laughing_. 'You think it was funny!? Do you know how worried I was?' Denmark only smiled brighter which made Norway more angry. Angry? He was_ furious_. He restrained his strenght a little as not to hurt the sick idiot too much but still he aimed the punch to be painful. He delievered one after every word but Denmark only laughed. 'How. Could. You. Make. Me. So. Worried!' He yelled. 'We all spend here almost a _week_! A goddamned week and the first thing I hear from you when you finally wake up is a _laugh_?!' Norway started punching the bigger nation again but then the door burst open and Finland with Sweden and Hanatamago in tow entered the room.

When Finland saw Hana in the kitchen he knew something must have happened in the dark bedroom. Sweden said that Denmark is doing better so maybe... maybe he finally awoke! Fin ran up the stairs with his lover and puppy behind and threw the door open to see... Norway on top of laughing happily Denmark punching him on the chest! Sweden immidiately appeared right beside the bed and catched Norway's arms and pulled him off of Den and placed him in his chair while Fin hugged Denmark, relieved, with tears in his eyes, and quickly checked if he was okay after Norway's outburst. He was, so both Finland and Seweden sighed with relief.

'Finally.' Sweden said. 'Took you long enough.'

'We are so happy you are awake! Wait until I tell Ice and Hong! We were so worried!' Finland exclaimed.

Denmark was shocked. They were... all here? Even Iceland and his boyfriend? As long as he could remember Iceland didn't like him so why was he here? 'Aw heck it' he decided watching as Finland hugged him once more and then ran out to find the remaining two with Hana's help. Then he moved his gaze to see Norway.

His love was once again sitting in the chair beside bed, Sweden released him from his grip to stand nearby and watch both of them. Norway was still angry. His fury_ radiated_ from him in waves making Sweden feel... uneasy whilst Denmark was laughing it off; seems like he was already used to Norway's antics.

Just when the situation was almost unbearable for Sweden Finland appeared once again, this time bringing Iceland and Hong Kong along. They both looked relieved when they saw laughing Denmark and a little surprised (not Iceland though) at the sight of Norway.

'Hey!' Hong exclaimed. 'How are you?'

'Much better now!' Den smiled.

'That's good to hear.' Iceland said in emotionless voice. Immidiately Denmark's gaze was at him. It was curious. 'What. After all you_ are_ my sibling and it's not like I spent these four days here with you.' Then he added with a smirk 'Norway did.'

This time Den's gaze went to pierce through Norway making him blush furiously. Norway never ever showed any emotions and now he was so embarrased because his little brother revealed so easly that he was with Denmark the whole time...

wait...

'Yeah!' Finland helped 'He was watching you all the time, 24/7! He didn't even want to sleep! And when he had to leave to the bathroom he made one of us stay here with you just in case! That was so sweet!'

'Norge...?' Denmark whispered, almost teared up. This question lingered in the air between them. Noway even wanted to say something but words stuck in his throat.

'Hey Den!' Finland rescued Nor 'I'll bring you something to eat okay? You must be very hungry!'

'Thanks Fin! I'm starving!' Denmark finally moved his gaze releasing Norway.

'That's good!' Finland laughed and grabbed his lover's hand. 'We'll be right back!'

While waiting Hong and Den chatted about some "stupid things", as both brothers labeled them, and Norway glared at his smirking little brother. Denmark had that stupidly happy smile on his face and Norway was feeling more and more insecure with every passing second. Finally Finland returned with Sweden who was carrying huge tray of food.

'We brought something for everyone!' he anounced happily. Everyone digged into their food and praised Fin who prepared it and now blushed happily in delight. Unfortunately Denmark ruined everyone's good mood when, after thanking Finland for delicious meal, he decided that it's time to work. According to what they said he was asleep for almost a week and for his country that was unforgivable. So he tried to stand up. Finland almost cried with anxiety, fortunately Hong Kong decided it's a good time to speak up:

'Hey man! Japan gave me lately some really good horror movies! Wanna watch some?' Denmark looked unsure for a moment but then Hong showed him the pack and Finland said that he is afraid of horrors so he and Sweden went to sleep in one of Denmark's spare bedrooms. Hong Kong started the film and Iceland snuggled up to him (he wasn't really the one for horrors but he didn't want to be considered as a coward) while Norway tucked Den into the bed once again and sat in his chair beside him already dozing off. Before the film ended he was already asleep so Hong Kong helped Denmark place him in Den's huge bed and then left with Iceland who was unable to fall asleep. Denmark couldn't help but smile widely when thought about what will Norway do when he wakes up. And with that thought and smile he happily fell asleep.

**/txtbreak/**

**So here I am again! Just so you know the next chapter won't be here so fast. I'm sorry! I'll do my best!**

**To be honest I was wondering for quite some time if I should public this story. Now I want to say thank you! to **Stine chan USA **(hehe I'm horrible, huh?)**, FlyingMintBunnies **(I like this kind of stories best too!)**** and ** Otaku Overlord** (Now now it's here****!)! Your revievs really helped me when I was finishing this chapter and starting the next! You made me want to write more!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know it's shorter than the first but in the next one many things are going to happen so stay with me!**


	3. Chapter 3 It's complicated but!

**Si here! Chapter number 3! I hope you guys will like it, I really do.**

**Enjoy!**

They were sitting in the kitchen once again discussing their plan to win Denmark's money from Switzerland.

'Okay, so me and Finland are going to talk to Romania. We're best for this mission.' Iceland rolled his eyes and Hong Kong smirked at him, then continued 'Me because I know how to talk people into doing what I want them to and Finland because he's best at "sensing" the person. Besides it's hard to say no to him when he uses his magic weapon. I seriously have never seen such irresistible puppy eyes before.' Hong Kong said and Sweden nodded silently. 'What are _you_ going to do guys?'

'I'll see what I can do to help his economy. We are not one per cent sure this plan will succeed, besides he needs more money after the floods.' Sweden offered.

'And Norway will stay near Den to nurse him still, right?' Finland smiled brightly at Norway who squirmed uncomfortably and reluctantly nodded, then said

'That leaves Iceland with no job thought. Maybe he can go with you guys?' he was desperate to get rid of his little brother in case he once again tries to help his love life. However said little brother smirked evilly and said stoically

'Oh no I'll only be a nuisance. They don't need me there. However I might be needed here. Maybe Sweden will need me to scribble something for him. Or maybe Denmark will have some questions to answer about the time he was off…? How do you think, brother? Either way I'll be more helpful here, that's why I think I'll stay. None the less thank you for your concern.' Norway glared intensely. Sometimes he seriously regretted teaching him his ways. Now was one of that times.

'Okay, that's settled then!' Finland cut in the conversation before Norway could say something more to irritate Iceland; they could become very unpleasant sometimes talking in such manner for whole hours before someone stopped them. 'I'm going with Hong Kong to talk to Romania, Su-san will work on economics while Iceland and Norway try not to kill each other. Denmark still needs some help.' He said with a smile that was bright and threatening at the same time effectively shutting the brothers up. For now… Finland hoped they will behave while alone and if it gets to the worst… well all hopes in Denmark because when Su-san shuts himself for work nothing can distract him (except from certain Finnish man… or Hanatamago…).

That's why when he and Hong Kong were leaving , Hong gave his boyfriend a wink and said 'Behave, Ice, or… you know…' making Iceland blush and splutter, he kneeled down and scooped Hanatamago in his arms whispering in her tiny ear 'Now listen carefully, Hana, my girl. There are these two idiots: Norway and Iceland. If anything happens, you know what I mean, you'll go to Su-san and bug him until he does something to rescue the house and their lives, especially Denmark needs to stay safe. You understand?' She licked him on the face and he placed her on the floor again standing up.'Good. I count on you!'

'Okay then, we're going! Bye everyone!'

'Good luck.' Sweden called behind them and the two leaved Denmark's house.

**/txtbreak/**

'Hi there, who are you and how can I help you?'

After several hours Hong Kong and Finland finally arrived at Romania's house. When they knocked on the door greeted him young looking man, as short as Finland (which rejoiced Fin very much), with sandy-blond hair and little hat on top of his head, red eyes and very sharp and pointy canines… Suddenly they remembered all the legends about the Romanian vampire Vlad Dracula… But for heaven's sake they were immortal nations! And the man was looking expectantly at them so Finland said quickly 'Hi! I'm Finland, from the North!'

'And I'm Hong Kong, from Asia.'

'Oh! So you're the ones that man… Estonia! Yeah, Estonia told me about! Nice too meet you! I'm Romania!'

'Nice too meet you too! Um…'

'Oh yes! Come inside, guys!' The mansion looked old and a little dark which not helped the duo. 'So! What brings you here, huh?' Romania asked showing his fan- canines in a bright smile leading them to the spacious living room. When they were seated he leaved for a second to bring three cups of tea and sugar and set everything on the coffee table, then he sat as well and looked at them expectantly.

'Well… have you heard about the northern country of Denmark?' Finland started. Romania immediately smirked already knowing what do this guests wanted.

'Indeed I have. Now I know what you're here for. However Switzerland is a very stubborn man. Do you know how many times he told me about how he had to grow up in a difficult environment and to work very hard to protect his people? How his rules are unbreakable because making an exception for one would deny his neutrality?' He said and his smirk widened when he saw disappointed looks on their faces (on Finland's to be exact, Hong never changed his but he could sense disappointment from the man). 'However.' Finland immediately perked up listening carefully, Hong Kong never changing his expression intensified his gaze. 'I can assure you I myself am not really into rules. I also am not a heartless bastard. Not that I'm accusing my own boyfriend of being one, I understand where he comes from. None the less I wasn't very pleased when he sent your friend away with nothing…'

'So' Hong Kong said 'are there any chances you may help us?' Finland helped him making his best sweet puppy eyes and Romania smiled.

'Personally I can't do anything for you with this one. I tried already. But… there is one thing _you_ could do.'

'Huh? What is it? Please, do tell!' Fin cried but Romania shook his head.

'You know, it was hard to get to know this one and there is that thing – I tried to help you once already.'

'Ah right… nothing for free. I heard about this.' Romania smiled at Hong Kong's words. 'So... What do you want for your information?'

'Ah so you're willing to help him still? That's admirable. Here's the thing.' Both his guests leaned in listenning carefully. 'Have you heard of Vlad Dracula, the unfamous Romanian ruler? When he was young he was given to the Turks to prevent war between his country and Turkey - (it was very rude of his father indeed!). I never really wanted to send him there but his his father and Turkey insisted so I could do nothing. My country was too small to fight Turkey. Anyway, me and Vlad were quite good friends and when he was away we talked. Through letters. I had some trusted people... faithful and really smart... and they were transporting our corespondence between Turkey and Romania.'

'Okay, and how does this relate to our mission?' Hong Kong asked and Romania gave him a smirk.

'Don't be so hasty! You see, that Turkish bastard suspected something and one time when the letter was transported he killed my men. The thing is: I never got this letter from him and this particular one was about something that I wanted for a very long time, in fact I still want it.'

'And what is this thing?' Finland said with curiosity.

'O... Vlad was sharing my fascination in magic art. He was spying for me - just a little... It is a Turkish spell.' Romania said. 'A very powerful one at that.'

'Wait! What?! You know magic? I thought only the UK brothers and Norway do the hocus-pocus thing!' Hong exclaimed astonished.

'Humpf! I'm a vampire, no? I'm a magical creature myself, why wouldn't I know magic?'

'Y-you are a v-vampire?' Finland repeated slowly staring at the small man in front of him. He? A vampire? If it wasn't for his teeth he would have never guessed!

'Yup! Scared?' Romania replied with a wink. 'No need to!' He smiled showing them his, now definitely, fangs which were a little sharper and longer than before. 'You are perfectly safe here have my word.'

'O-oh... I see... Thank you...' Finland smiled weakly at him and Hong went back to his blank expression.

'So! Here's the deal: you go and find the letter for me (don't worry, it's still in as good shape as it was back then, the pen was magically improved by me making everything it has written on unbreakable unless I want otherwise), and when you come back I give you the information about my boyfriend that will help you get your friend's money back. Sounds good?'

'Hold on a sec! You freaky wizard' Hong wasn't satisfied 'Are you insane or what? How on earth do you want us to do this?! It was important wasn't it? And powerful! How do you know where Turkey has it, it might be anywhere! And Turkey is rather big country you know? Besides this guy is not stupid. If it was such an important message he certainly has it somewere safe. How do you expect us to get it?'

'Whoa calm down a little! I wouldn't send you there if it was dangerous or something.' Romania waved his hand 'I would have gotten it myself a long time ago. The problem is - we still hate each other. And I mean _hate_. It is impossible for me to go there, find my letter and leave without being noticed. He'd daclare war as soon as he'd see me... As for the location - don't worry. Since it was created with my magic I still can, let's say, sense it, in some way. I know where it is I only need someone to get it for me. Well? What do you say now?'

'No way! You know where it is?' Finland asked surprised.'That's amazing!'

'Yeah! I know exactly where that bastard buried it. It's like GPS!' He laughed.

'Well that's an interesting ability. I'd like to know more about it but when we are finished. It would be better time for that. Now if you could tell us where we can find the letter...' Hong Kong stated.

'Ah yeah, here, let me show you on the map...'

**/txtbreake/ Meanwhile in Danish manor**

Norway was in the kitchen**. **

When Finland and Hong Kong left, Sweden immidiately locked himself up in Denmark's office (yes, surprisingly for them all Denmark _had_ an office in his house, with signs that it was used rather frequently at that) and that left Norway with Iceland and sleeping Den.

Right now Norway was trying to avoid his little brother, at the same time trying to look like he's _not_ doing this. So he was sitting in the kitchen making tea. And thinking. Why did Iceland act like that? Was it just because he wanted to repay Norway for making him call him "big brother" again? Or because he thaught him to be cruel when Ice was just an infant? Or maybe... he wanted to help his brother? Maybe... Probably all three reasons were correct. That did not make Norway feel any better though. It meant that Ice would want to play with him. Just like when Den woke up for the first time. He'd gone and told him that Norway spent the whole time sitting next to his unconscious body and then Finland had to add his word, of course. They all knew that Finland loved gossiping about love. He had probably seen both their feelings long time ago (probably the feelings were nonexistent at that time too). Ah, if only he himself was not such a coward, if only he could-

'Brother!' -oh crap.

'What are you doing here, Ice? I thought you stayed to help Sweden.' Nor lied. He knew that this was just a quickly made up fake reason. Just like he knew right there and then that it was a perfect one because Sweden was a helpless romanticist and tired of Norway's denial.

'Oh brother. I'm sure you did not believe in that one. I'm sure you know that actually I'm here to help _you_.' Iceland said with expressionless face making Norway _almost_ wince. Almost.

'Well thank you for that, little brother, but I don't need your help. Nor does Danmark. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of him.' he replied seemingly undisturbed.

'Ah I know that.' Iceland smirked. 'Indeed I know that very well. But as good you are with taking care of someone you love, you are completely uncapable of acknowledging these feelings to someone. Don't deny it!' He said quickly when Norway opened his mouth to protest. 'You know it's true.'

'It is not...' Nor murmured without confidence.

'Oh brother... you sure are stubborn.' Norway glared at him but Iceland payed no attention to it. 'I've been watching you for a long time now, you know? And not only me. We all saw how you act when Denmark is around.'

Norway only sighed and put his head on the table in defeat. He still was tired after watching over Den for so long and Iceland was his precious little brother, he always had a soft spot on the kid.

'Defeated so quickly? Brother! You must be still very tired, how do you feel?'

'I feel fine.' Norway groaned. Seriously this kid will be the death of him.

'That's good. So you can talk with me about you and Denmark.'

'Why are you so stubborn, Ice? As far as I know you don't even like him!'

'Okay he may not be my favourite but he _is_ my sibling. And you are my precious big brother.' That kid... He knew exactly where to touch him to have what he wanted. After so long time he spent trying to convince him to call him "big brother" again he just said it casually without even a blink! 'Of course I want what is best for you. And it's obvious that you want to tell him but you don't know how. I know you, Norway. You are as shy as you were all these years ago when I was living with you, when it comes to him.'

'I'm _not shy_!' Norway hissed annoyed. How dare he!

'O, sore spot, brother? Okay then you're not shy, you just lack confidence when it comes to feelings.' Iceland smirked when he saw signs of irritation on his brother's normally completely stoic face. 'However you want to name it it's a fact that because of this you can not tell Danmark how you feel. And it's eating you on the inside.' Norway didn't even stir. Iceland decided it's time for something more powerful. 'Besides, think about Danmark.' At this Norway immidiately lifted his head.

'Think about Danmark?' He repeated.

'Brother...' Iceland shook his head. 'Everybody have seen how he acts towards you and how you act towards him. Stop being difficult and face the facts. He loves you. For God knows how many years. But you reject him every single time he tries to show it to you.' Norway looked at his little brother scared. He isn't going to -

'And that can wear a person down.' - he is... 'I'm sure you already know it. You know him better that I, after all.'

'I know.' Nor whispered. 'I know! I had plenty of time to think when I was sitting beside that goddamned bed. It's our fault that he is like this, too.'

'You wanted to say your fault.' Iceland corrected him.

'No, it's _our_ fault.' Iceland made a confused face and Norway quickly explained 'He took us seriously, all the time.' At this Iceland finally understood and his eyes widened in shock.

'You mean when we told him to-'

'Drop die, for example, yes, he took us serious. He thought that we mean it. That we don't need him, he's a nasty nuisance and it would be better if he disappeared once and for good.'

Iceland's legs gave out and he fell on the nearby chair.

'Y-you... no... it can't be true... it can't!'

'It is.' Norway said feeling his eyes watering again when he thought about what they have done to Denmark.

'No... I... I can't believe in this... He never...' But deep down Iceland knew that his brother's words were true. Denmark was very simple person and he loved them very much.

Norway sat in silence and watched as his little brother understood fully the situation, just like he have. "It must be shock for him" he thought. "After all he was just doing the same thing I was doing. I thought him to be cruel." Realization hit him

'My God I ruined him!' he whispered horrified, 'It _is _all my fault!'

Iceland looked at him and qiuckly realized what he's talking about.

'No, brother, we are all at fault.'

'But I was the most cruel for him. And he always listened to me, no matter what I was saying. He l-loves me. And I said such things to him!' Norway buried his face in his hands clearly on the verge of tears and Iceland finally understood the whole problem.

'And because of me you were like this to him too!'

'Brother!' Ice's voice was harsh and Norway looked at him, eyes full of anguish and unshed tears. 'Brother. It's not _all_ your fault. I did not have to copy you. And you had nothing to blame yourself for when it comes to Finland and Sweden or the the rest of the world. It was their own decision to act like they had. Please.' Ice said but it did almost nothing good. Norway broke into tears. Finally Iceland stood up and went to hug his brother. He understood now. Norway really loved Denmark, just like Denmark loved him, problably as long too, but he's horrible with emotions and very shy so he couldn't help but feel embarrased and insecure around Den. And that made him hide his feelings behind his cruelty, what pained not only Denmark, but Norway himself.

'Oh God, shut up Norway, that's enough' Iceland said softly. Norway hiccuped once and fell silent, then he spoke.

'Right. That's enough wailing. Now I...' he sniffed once and continued 'I'll tell him. And...'

'And we'll make sure everyone'll behave too. Now come on, stop this miserable sniffing and go bring him that tea. I'm sure that he's awake now.'

'Oh... Okay... Thank you, Ice...' Norway stood up and wiped his face of tears, then grabbed the tea and went to Denmark's room.

Hanatamago happily went to where one of her masters was and curled on his knees to sleep.

That went well.

**/txtbreak/**

**I'm sorry!**

**And thank you for your support, thank you so much! Please, don't stop! I really need you guys with me!  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Aaaand Finally!

**So here it goes - chapter number four! Thank you all for your revievs and support!**

**Here are mentions of my OC for this story, you'll know who it is.**

**Enjoy!**

When his big brother leaved the kitchen, Iceland sighed deeply. He still couldn't believe that constantly cheerful Denmark was so hurt for so long. They gave him cold shoulder for centuries and he still tried, everytime he saw them, to get closer, to make them accept him. The truth was they _did_ accept him, only he was so loud and clingy it was getting on their nerves. Still, they were far too cruel to him.

Suddenly the phone rang. Norway was with Denmark and Sweden was working. Iceland quickly found it and answered.

'Hello?'

'Hi, Ice! How things are? Everything okay?' It was Finland. Sounding very worried.

'Hi, Finland. Such little faith you have in us. Of course everything is okay. What possibly could have happened?'

'Oh, that's good to hear!' His voice was full of relief.

'And how are you? Any success to celebrate?'

'Well... there is a complication. Romania said nothing for free.'

'Huh? What a bastard!' Nothing for free? Really now, they _needed_ his help!

'You see, apparently he tried to help Denmark once before but even with his help Switzerland said no...' That surprised Iceland a little. Thay were strangers, why would Romania try to help Denmark?

'Then that's understandable, he has a right to say something like that. So what does he want?'

'He wants us to get back the letter Vlad Dracula wrote to him when he was held in Turkey. Apparently Romania, as a vampire, can use magic and this letter contains one powerful Turkish spell he wants.'

'Wait, what? Romania is a vampire? Vlad Dracula?' Iceland was a little shocked.

'Yes! We were both very surprised too! But he said that when we bring him back the letter he'll give us an information about Switzerland, what can _we_ do to make him forget about his rules for a second.'

'That sounds tough. You sure about this? I don't want any war with Turkey!'

'Yes, it's okay! Don't worry! This is going to be very simple, safe mission. But we want to get the money as soon as it's possible, so we're going to Turkey now. I'm not sure if we'll come back today, it may take us a while.'

'Oh, I see... I understand. Good luck.' There was the slighest hint of disappointment in Iceland's voice. But he'd never ever admit that he misses his boyfriend! Never! Apparently, Finland knew better.

'Right, thank you! Now, I'll let you speak to Hong Kong, you must be missing him! Bye!'

'Wait! I do _not_ miss him!' How did Finland know? How that was even possible!

'Hi, Ice!' Hong Kong's voice was warm and immidiately calmed him down. He instantly felt much better.

'Hi, Hong.' He said, almost happy. But the knowledge about Denmark's feelings stopped the smile.

'Something bothering you, love?' Iceland couldn't understand how Hong always knew when something was wrong with him. But he did and Ice loved it in him.

'Actually yes. You see...' At first Iceland wasn't so open to him. But he learned long ago to trust his lover. 'Norway and I had a little talk.'

'Huh? You upset because Nor said something? What was it?'

'About Denmark. He discovered the second reason for Denmark's sickness. We did this to him.' Iceland felt his chest clenching guiltily.

'We?' Hong Kong was confused. Just like him, at first.

'Yes, we. The whole world, but mostly it was our fault because we are the closest to were too cruel for someone as simple as him. He took us seriously.' After that Hong Kong was silent for a second, thinking intensely, remembering.

'Ah... Now I understand. Shit, that's bad. But don't worry, Ice. We'll make it up to him. You'll see. We'll make him happy again. I promise it to you!' Slowly, Iceland's chest and throat unclenched.

'Yes. We will. Actually Norway is going to start.' He smirked.

'Huh? You mean he'll finally like, admit it?'

'Yeah. We had that little talk and after he broke into tears telling me that-'

'What?! Norway cried? You kidding me, right?' Hong was astonished. Well, anyone would be. His exclaim brought a small smile to Iceland's lips.

'No, I'm most certainly not. Now hurry up, find Romania his letter and come back so I can tell you everything with details.'

'Okay! We're going. I'm glad you're better now! Oh, one more thing. For now I won't tell Finland. It would be like, a diseaster. 'Kay?'

'Yeah, don't tell him. We'll tell both him and Sweden when you are back. Good luck for you two!'

'Thanks, love! See you soon!' And with that Hong Kong ended the call. Iceland was still smiling now full of hope.

"The plan of winning Denmark's money back from Switzerland's bank is going well. We _will_ make it up to him. He _will_ forgive us. He _must_."

**/txtbreak/**

Norway took a deep breath.

He was standing outside Denmark's bedroom and he was a little nervous.

Okay, he was_ very_ nervous. He must learn how to admit feelings, his own ones. After all he _knew_ about Iceland's and Hong Kong's feelings far before they decided to get together. But now was not the time to think about his little brother. Now was the time to think about Denmark.

Norway took another deep breath and finally gathered enough courage to enter the room.

Denmark was lying in his bed and happily reading a book. Whe he was unconscious his boss called and they explained to him his state. Both sides agreed that it would be for the best id Denmark won't leave his bed for a while and that he will do no work while recovering.

When Norway saw the Dane now he immidiately remembered how he woke up this morning - right beside the Dane, being _held_ by him. If he wasn't afraid of hurting Den when he was so weak, waking him up when he especially needed sleep, he'd hit him. But he _was_, so he buried his anger deep in the back of his mind and leaved the room, making sure Denmark was warm and comfortable. Now though, his anger was back at full force so when Denmark turned his head from his book (a novel with a blue dragon on the front cover*) and greeted him with a smile he was met with an angry scowl. At this sight his smile faltered a little making Norway's heart clench and his expression soften a little. Not entirely though. Just as Denmark imagined yesterday night Norway was furious with them for making him sleep with the Dane.

'Hi, Norway, how are ya doin'?' He said weakly smiling, his voice still a little hoarse and quiet.

'Good morning, Denmark. I'm good. And you?' "Norway, you _idiot_!" He thought silently.

'Um... I'm okay, I guess. I've been better but it's okay now.' He even attempted to laugh to make his companion feel better. Norway was feeling so guilty he thought he might drown in his own guilt if he don't talk. But he just _couldn't_. Something stopped him when he as much as attempted to try_._

'I guess it's because you woke up here, huh?' Denmark broke the silence. Before Norway could respond he added 'I'm sorry. I figured you'd be pretty mad when you wake up but you were sleeping so peacefully and it was so comfortable I just couldn't bring myself to move you somewhere else. I'm sorry...' At this Norway died a little on the inside. Denmark was _sorry_ because he wanted them both to be comfortable.

'I'm... not mad. It's okay... I guess.' Norway _needed _to make Den smile again, he desperately needed that smile like oxygen. Still, it was hard to force words about this from his throat where they were stuffed from decades. None the less Norway prepared himself for the talk with a slightly shaky breath. Denmark, of course, immidiately catched it.

'Norge...? You okay?' He asked, almost sounding..._timidly_?

'Yeah.' Norway said. 'I... brought you some tea.' He stated but it sounded like a question almost.

'What is it, Norge? You can tell me, you know. And maybe I can help you somehow. Though I can't do much and... you probably don't want me to. But if it's too difficult for me maybe speaking about this could help you?' Denmark said sincerely. Nor couldn't believe how they broke his self-respect. But this was the perfect opportunity he just couldn't let pass, if he did he'd never be able to gather this amount of courage he has now, storaged for this day from the first time he realized he _might_ be in love. 'Hey Norge.' Denmark's voice brought him back from his inner turmoil. 'Thank you for the tea.' Oh god, he still has it in his hands and he's still standing near the door! Idiot! Norway rushed to the bed and gave his companion the glass.

'Come here, Norge.' He felt an arm circling his waist and bringing him down onto the mattress, beside Denmark. 'So? What is it?'

'I... want you to get better soon...' Norway murmured mentally slapping himself.

Okay now that was_ not_ what Denmark expected. Not at all. Why Nor said it? Was it because he was tired of looking after him all this time? But Finland and Iceland said... so why?

'Don't worry, Norge! I can get up even now if it makes you feel better!' That was safe to say.

'No! Of course not! Stay where you are!' Norway was nervous. Rare occurence. Denmark laughed reassuringly and snuggled deeper in his pillow making a contented noise.

'Ah, good. It's far too comfortable here with you for me to want to leave.' He said smiling brightly at Norway which made him... _blush_?! Mother of God Norway was blushing! But still looked distressed.

'But that wasn't the reason, am I right? What _is _it?' He had to know. He _had_ to.

**/txtbreak/**

"He loves you!" Yelled in his mind Iceland hidden behind the door. When the call ended he immidiately rushed to listen how his brother is doing. He heard everything from "I brought you some tea.". It was a diseaster. Iceland wanted to bang his head on the door but that way they'd know that he's there so he settled on yelling and cursing in his head. At the same time he couldn't believe that Denmark can say something so mature. "Well, we never accused him of having an office, frequently used at that, as well so maybe can be reasonable sometimes.". But all of Denmark's new found maturity may not help that situation because his own fucking brother could not muster _any_!

Iceland took a deep breath and once again focused on listening. Suddenly he saw a pair of boots.

Sweden.

'Shhhh.' Iceland said and pointed to the door mouthing 'Norway'.

Sweden nodded and mouthed back "Tell me what happened, after.". Iceland lifted his eyebrows surprised which earned him a shrug. After all Sweden _was_ a romanticist and he knew Finland would like to know what happened. What a shame he couldn't tell him from the start...

White-haired young nation nodded returned to listening carefuly to the other two inside.

**/txtbreak/**

Denmark hesitantly wrapped one arm around Norway's shoulders in attempt to soothe him.

'Come on, Norge! You know you can tell me anything. Whatever it is, remember I was here for you and I will be here as long as you need me. And even when you don't.' Norway started to shake.

'You weren't here for me always.' He whispered. 'For five days I was sitting here and asking myself will you ever be again? And you were sleeping happily oblivious to what I've been feeling! You nearly gave me a heart attack when I first saw you after that goddamed call in which you made absolutely no sense! We couldn't wake you no matter how hard we tried, you had fever so high it almost burn my fingers and noone knew _why_ you were like this. Nothing!' Denmark opened his mouth to say something but before he could Norway continued his tyrade 'I knew only that you had some problems with economy because I saw that on the meeting. I knew that it couldn't be the only reason and I _know_ what the second reason is...' At this Denmark inhaled sharply staring at him incredolously. He knew? How?

'Yes, I know what it is.' Norway whispered. 'And-' tears welled up in his indigo eyes and Denmark started to panick - he'd never seen Norway cry before in his whole life, let alone tell him about his feelings, about him! '-and I'm sorry... I know it probably is not enough for those centuries of what I did but-' Denmark didn't let him say anything more. He gathered the smaller man in his arms and hugged him tightly.

'It's okay, Norge. Stop crying. It's all okay. Please, just don't cry!' Denmark soothed him in quiet voice rubbing small circles on his back.

'It's not okay! How can you say it after what I did to you! How can you sit here and hug me when I-'

'Norway! Listen to me, please!' Upon hearing this Nor actually lifted his head and looked Denmark in the eyes. 'It's true that I had a hard time recently dealing with everything but that's okay! I forgave you everything already!' Norway's eyes widened in desbelief.

'You f-forgave us? After all we've put you through you _forgave_ us? Me? How? How is that even possible?' Denmark smiled gently at him

'Because despite all you said and did when I really needed you, you came.' He put a finger on Norway's lips to silence him before he starts to deny everything.

'All of you came here and stayed to help me recover. And _you_, Nor, you stayed in this room, sitting beside me. According to what Finland and Iceland said you haven't even slept! And you ask me how could I forgive you? You were the first person I saw when I opened my eyes. And when I woke up for the first time I heard you and Sweden talk.' Norway gasped.

'You woke up earlier?' He asked astonished and Den smiled wiping the tears from his cheeks gently.

'Yes. I heard Sve trying to calm you down because you were worried about me. I admit that at first I thought I'm still sleeping but then I started coughing and you helped me so gently... And then I saw you beside me. You looked exhausted but you still stayed with me. I couldn't _not_ forgive you!' Norway sniffed and hugged him back burying his face in Denmark's chest but froze when he heard his next words

'How could I not forgive everything the person I love? Because I love you, Norge.' He whispered hiding his face in Norway's neck. He knew what will come next. "I'm sorry" because Norway-

'I l-love you too.' Norway whispered shakily. Den's eyes widened and he pulled away to look at the smaller man shocked.

'Y-you...?' Norway took a deep breath and repeated in much more confident voice

'I love you too, Denmark.'

**/txtbreak/**

"I love you too, Denmark." Norway's voice came through the door and Iceland wanted to burst into the room screaming and cheering but one - that was not a thing his character would allow him to do, and two - he decided to give the couple some time. If he came in now he'd only scare them so trying hard not to make any sounds Iceland stood up from the doors and went downstairs where Sweden proceeded to make dinner and decided to went to the store. Normally he'd just sit in the chair and watch but after he heard his brother's confession he just _needed to move _or he'd burst.

He was holding back not to run.

**/txtbreak/**

Finland shivered in the warm air of Turkish wood. He felt _something_. He was fairly sure it had something to do with the situation in house so he sped up in his pace.

'Hey Fin? Everything okay?' Hong Kong asked seeing his companion's behavior.

'Yes of course! I just feel like we should hurry up and come back to Denmark's house!' Finland cheered.

'Huh? Why? Not that I don't want to come back ASAP as it is...' Hong stated confused and Finland laughed.

'I just felt like something happened there.' He explained.

'Felt? You sure, Fin?' He was sceptical but Finland nodded confident

'Yeah! I felt something like that when Norway found Iceland too! Something good must've happened there!' Hong Kong sighed and gave in. After all he was raised partially by England. And Finland spent a lot of time with Norway...

'So do you know what happened?' He asked curiously still looking for a specific tree Romania described to them.

'Unfortunately no... But I'm sure this is something good! Let's hurry up, Hong! I can see it!' Finland jumped and ran towards the tree that looked like a thunder struck it multiple times. It was huge and alive though there were several big cracks in the trunk and some branches hung in strange angles. It was standing in a little clearing, at least one meter from the others in every way. Little flowers surrounded it, in some places meeting with the green leaves of thorn branches.

Both nations just admired the Nature's work for a while, then eagerly jumped to look for an old envelope containing magical letter. Finally they found it, after alomost twenty minutes of searching through every little crack starting from the ones nearest the ground. Hong Kong let out a triumphant "Yes!" and took the envelope out from the trunk.

The leather looked old, and one edge was covered in long-dried blood. Finland came to see it and gulped nervously when he saw the blood.

'It's horrible' he whispered sadly 'don't you think?'

'Yeah. Someone died because of this letter...'

They stood there for a couple of seconds just looking at the envelope and thinking, reminding, their own wars, dried blood. Finally Hong Kong stirred and reluctantly put it in his backpack.

'Okay, let's go back to Romania.' He said quietly. Finland nodded and they hurried back to the border. Just like for the first time, there were no problems in crossing it as they were on good terms with Turkey. Smiling innocently Finland took the lead and soon enough, they were knocking on Romania's door again.

The door opened instantly and Romania lifted his eyebrows surprised.

'So quickly? Man, aren't you determinded.' He said smiling at them and gesturing them inside. Hong Kong and Finland followed him to the same living room and fell on the couch, both tired from worrying and travelling. Romania once again prepared their drinks (only now they were slightly stronger) and looked at them expectantly. Hong reached to his backpack, took the leather envelope out and handed it to the man. He was relieved he could finally get rid of that reminder of people's tragedy.

Romania took the envelope with a sad smile. He cursed in his native language when he saw the blood. One of his most loyal man died protecting this thing. For a second he just let himself get lost on the memories of the old times. It weren't good times. Full of blood and loneliness. His hands squeezed the leather and he was quickly brought back to present. Slowly, he undid the lock and took out one, long piece of pergamin paper.

A letter from his old, long dead friend.

Romania shook his head and turned to the duo. They were watching him. Hong Kong completely neutral, Finland's expression was one of understansing and saddness.

'Thank you.' Romania said quietly. 'You can't even imagine how much this letter means to me.' He sighed and continued, now in his normal voice 'Now, I suppose, is time to keep up my end of the deal. What can you do to make Switzerland give you back your friend's property. Listen carefully, here it goes...'

**/txtbreak/**

'It's not exactly about Switzerland. Do you know Liechtenstein?' Romania asked both countries sitting across the table from him.

'You mean Switzerland's little sister? Yes, we do.' Hong Kong confirmed.

'The thing is, they were spending a lot of time together, they were almost inseparable. But then me and Switzy got together and she got slightly... lonely. He saw it and tried his best to spend as much time as he can with her but... you know.' Romania said sounding almost... guilty. After all he is the one who now gets Switzerland's attention and time.

'Oh...' Finland sighed understanding. 'Poor thing.'

'Yeah... so, you see, there is that guy. Luksemburg, was it? They met once or twice and, well, became... friends.' The vampire fidgeted slightly and Fin's expression softened.

'Oh and you think that they may be... into each other, yes?' The Finnish man smiled. Gossiping about love!

'Well, I'm a vampire. There are some benefits that come with this title. I can use magic, that you know. Then I have better senses and intuition than normal people. I'm almost one per cent sure that he could solve this problem. The thing is, he's Belgium and Netherland's younger brother. There is nothing to worry when it comes to Netherlands, I talked to him. But Belgium...' the Romanian man shivered slightly at the mere thought of the woman. 'She's a lovely woman, sweet and all, but she's as overprotective about Luksemburg as Switzerland is about Liechtenstein. And I'm fairly sure I've heard once she was friends with Hungary...'

'Oh I see. And we should convince both of them that young ones can take care of themselves. Then Switzerland will be grateful and willing to help us in exchange!' Finland was thinking fast. Hong Kong decided to leave the love thing to him as he was not the best when it came to feelings, Iceland was the romantic one (deep inside though, mind you), so he just contemplated their situation and his drink. He had to admit it, Romania had nice alcohols.

'Well good luck with that woman.' Romania said smiling to them strangely but Fin was too excited to give it a proper thought.

'Thank you, Romania! As we missed it when you got together with Switzerland I congratulate you and wish you both luck in future! Now, you can be sure Liechtenstein won't be lonely anymore! Hong, let's go back to Denmark and check what happened there! Thank you and goodbye, Romania!' Finland said on his way out after a sudden hug that shocked the vampire. Usually people avoided touching him after learning that he's a vampire but this cheerful man had no problem with that... Romania shook his head and went after his guests

'I should also thank you two. Good luck! I hope you can solve your friend's problems! See ya around, maybe on the next World Meeting?' He said smilig at them and Finland cheered even more.

'Yeah, see you!'

'Goodbye, Romania!' Hong Kong added and the duo leaved Romanian mansion, then the country on their way back to Scandinavia.

**/txtbreak/**

*** I'm a crazy fan of Hetalia and "Inheritance" cycle wrote by Christopher Paolini. The book Denmark was reading is the first one from the cycle, "Eragon".**

**So the fourth chapter ended! When I started this story I expected it to be one- or twoshot and here it's longer and longer! But thank you all for putting up with me for so long! **


	5. Chapter 5 Revealing the truth

**Wow, two updates in one day...! Altough this one is not edited by my beta whole so... yeah. She read only a fragment. I'm sorry!**

**Thank you for your support and putting up with me!**

**Chapter five. Here goes!**

**Enjoy!**

When Denmark heard Norway's shy confession his heart was beating so fast he felt like it was going to burst, his cheeks were burning and humming in his head made him feel like a drunk. A quiet question escaped his lips as he was just plainly shocked. But then Norway confirmed his previous words in much more confident tone.

'I love you too.' He repeated looking him in the eye, his eyes shining with tears and relief and... revealing the truth of his words.

Denmark felt a huge wave of joy wash over him, he was never so happy in his whole long life. He swept Norway in his arms and kissed him on the lips. His heart was throbbing with joy and ready to burst when his lips met Norway's in the halfway and he kissed his love, who _kissed back_ with passion he would never accuse Norway of possessing. He felt high. Every thing in the world forgotten, not importand, nonexistent. There was only Norway... Norge, with his soft, passionate lips, his delicate body that was fitting perfectly against his own. Hugging him, kissing him, carresing his cheeks, his face, lavishing kisses all over his muscular torso. In exchange Den intangled his hands in Nor's soft, silky locks and gently massaged his scalp, messing his tresses, tugging lightly Nor's little curl. Then unpatiently pulled Nor's head closer and sucked an Nor's lip delicately. The wild pleasure growing in him made his lips more and more grasping. He violently opened his lovers mouth with his tongue, grabing his neck, pulling him closer. Norway moaned quietly into the kiss and let Den lick his palate and suck his tongue, opening his mouth wider in a gesture of encouraged by this grabbed his lovers buttock and pulled it to his lower abdomen. Norgs body, taut, shivered violently, couldn't stand the pleasure. He coudn't help moaning thrusting fingers into denmarks neck. After a while loosing all forces they had to broke apart, panting. If only Denmark wasn't so weak. Norway still pressed tightly against Denmark's chest. Den planted a sweet kiss on Nor's lips again and feel back on his pillows, sitting now with Nor in his lap.

'Norge~! he sighted I'm so happy right now I could die!' He said with voice raspy from emotion and eyes shining brightly, looking at the one who made him expirience this wonderful feelings.

Norway buried his face in Denmark's chest and hugged him tightly not able to say anything in fear he might choke. He was happy too, he was overjoyed! Tears of happiness escaped his eyes and soaked Den's shirt. Denmark looked at him surprised and tilted his head up to be able to see Nor's expression. Seeing hints of worry on his love's face Norway gave him a smile and Den gasped.

'Norge! You are _smiling_!' He exlaimed and Norway tried to scowl in fake irritation.

'I know that you moron.' He said making Denmark laugh. Den's laugh was so beautiful. It was a heartful laugh, the one that made you forget all your problems, everything that ever went wrong leaving only good memories, the one that you could respond to only smiling back and Norway was doing just that, proud of the fact that he was the one to make him this happy.

'I'm sorry though, it took me so long...' he said not able to stop himself. 'If only I could tell you earlier-'

'Norge.' Denmark interrupted him with an expression that warmed Norway's body and soul. 'Even if it took you time to admit it, it certainly was worth waiting for.' He said and Nor was desperate not to let tears fall again because he was dangerously near breaking down completely. Nervousness of the confession, relief, happiness from Den's responses and now this - he was becoming a little overwhelmed. Denmark seeing this just held him close letting him hear his steady but slightly faster than normal heartbeat calming the smaller nation down. Once again he let his hand play with fair locks on his now-boyfriend's head. Norway sighed and nuzzled into him more, slowly relaxing against him.

They stayed like that for some time, none of them really caring how long. It could be minutes or hours, and they just held each other close sharing their warmth and joy from finally being togehter. Here and there they exchanged small kisses but they were both too drained to do something more, besides Denmark was still sick. Norway couldn't help but feel a little dissappointed but he quickly forgot about this when suddenly the door burst open making them both jump.

Iceland stood in the doorway eyeing them suspiciously. He was able to calm down from his euphoric state walking to the store and back, carrying huge bags of food and other things needed quite fair amount of energy so when he came back he had none spare and was back to his usual, mischievous self.

And being his usual, mischievous self, he decided to do the exact same thing Norway did when Hong Kong came over early in their relationship - suddenly come inside the occupied room to embarras them. Or at least his big brother, Denmark is never embarrased...

He expected them to be doing something humiliating, like kissing (or more) but he was greatly dissappointed when all he saw was the couple cuddling idylly, his brother on Denmark's lap, head pressed to his chest and Denmark stroking slowly his hair and rubbing his back.

'Iceland!' Norway hissed annoyed and Ice smirked evilly saying 'Dinner is ready, brother.' then left leaving the door opened.

Denmark's loud laughter resonated through the whole house and Norway glared angrily after his brother, then at him.

'Hey, Norge' Denmark started trying to hold his laugh back as not to piss his boyfriend (oh how he loved the sound of these words!) even more but all this was in vain when he finished saying 'Isn't that what you always said to him when you interrupted him and Hong?'

Norway huffed angrily and climbed off of him but Den catched him before he could leave altogether and pulled him back. Nor struggled half-heartedly for a couple of seconds but Denmark wouldn't let go so he finally settled back with his arms crossed at his chest.

'Hey Norge, don't be mad at me! I'm sorry but it was just so funny! You made a good job raising him, you know! He's just like you!' he said chuckling and hugging Norway close. Unfortunately Norway was being very stubborn so he added 'I love you, Norge, don't forget about this!'

Denmark was happy to see Norway blush.

**/txtbreak/**

Norway refused to let Den out of the bed and no amounts of wailing helped, he was served with dinner to bed. Norway also took his so that they could eat together. That leaved Sweden with Iceland, once again alone. They ate in silence, then Ice did the dishes and Sweden decided that a break would be good and instead of returning to the office he settled down on the couch in Denmark's living room with a book.

"No wonder he wears glasses if that's what he does every day" Iceland thought watching him "first half of the day working, second half reading. Geez."

He himself decided to, for once, leave his brother alone. The interrupting thing was good, Norway deserved it but Ice was pissed every time he did that and didn't want to see him for the rest of the day afterwards so he figured Nor'll be the same.

Instead he rummaged through his boyfriend's things and took out one of his newest games. Iceland sighed. Probably it was very stupid (like the rest of Hong's games, not because when he played Hong wasn't paying attention to him, mind you, Iceland was _not_ jelous of some stupid game, preposterous!) and occupied himself for another couple of hours with it until he heard the front door open and a loud cheery voice calling 'Hi everyone, we're baaaack!' followed by furious barking. Iceland always admired how such a little creature like Hanatamago could produce such loud sounds.

Anyways, Ice decided not to come downstairs to greet his long-absent lover. Why would he? It'd look like he was missing the idiot and he was most certainly _not_. At least that's what everyone would think. It's possible he missed him a tiny little bit but that is only for Hong to see. He had to keep his cold demeanor for the sake of his reputation.

Finally Hong came into the room and closed the door behind himself. He came up to his boyfriend, who still pretended to be not interested, "pretended" being the key word here, and pulled him onto the bed with himself placing him in his lap.

'Hey! You just killed him! I was playing, you know?' Iceland protested and Hong laughed mischievously

'I'm sorry. Maybe you want me to play with you later...?' He said making Ice wince. He always made it so that his words had double meaning and his tone suggested that one which was more perverted. It made Ice infuriated when he did this when other people were listening. Hong Kong smiled again and held him close, Iceland making himself comfortable in his embrace and finally dropping his act. Don't get it wrong, he _was_ malicious and cruel but very rarely towards that one special person that was now hugging him. They both had similar characters but Hong was a lot more stubborn and Iceland decided he'd give up his usual demeanor when it came to him in sake of his own sanity. He learned very quickly that Hong Kong could go on and on for whole days and while Iceland enjoyed it sometimes, he quickly got tired and sick of it when it went for too long.

'Idiot' Iceland muttered to him quietly, shifting slightly to get more comfortable making Hong smile warmly. He learned long ago that Ice rarely really meant the insults so he just treated them like a pet-names.

'So how was your day, love?' He asked and Ice sighed loudly.

'Boring. Besides the fact that my stupid brother and Denmark got together, that is. By the way I heard everything. It was a diseaster. If not for Denmark they'd never make it. Geez.' Hong Kong hummed amused not surprised at all. They saw it coming for a long, long time.

'Naughty naughty, Ice. You were eavesdropping behind the door, am I right?' Iceland huffed deciding to not pay any attention to his boyfriends teasing, low voice.

'I was. Of course I was! It is my brother, you know! But I decided not to tease him about it. He _cried_ before their talk so he must've been pretty bad. Actually I'm surprised it went so well. I mean it _was _a diseaster but still it could've been worse.' Hong Kong sighed.

'Yeah, I believe you. He like, completely freaked out the first time he came into the room when we were kissing, remember? He's horrible with handling romantic scenes.' At this Iceland smirked evilly and Hong made a confused face 'Okay, what did you do to him?'

'Oh nothing, really, just a payback for all these times when he interrupted us. I just came into the room forgetting to knock and using a little too much force so the door met the wall. No fun though, they were only _cuddling_ on the bed. Ugh. My own older brother.' Ice's face and confession made Hong Kong laugh wholeheartedly.

'God Ice, he must've been so pissed!'

'Yeah, especially when I told them that "dinner is ready" and leaved the door opened behin me! I could hear Denmark laughing from the kitchen!'

'You seriously told him that? I think I will not sleep tonight. He might like, come to get his revenge or something.' Hong said still laughing and Iceland let himself join him

'Don't worry, I think Denmark will not let him go anywhere.' Iceland smiled and leaned to kiss his lover, then Hong Kong told him about his day.

**/txtbreak/**

Finland was seriously missing Sweden after so much time and when they finally made it to the Danish manor he flung the door open and announced loudly their return in case Su-san was still working.

First came Hanatamago, barking happily (and loudly) at the sound of her master's voice. Then Sweden appeared from the living room. "He must've been reading." Finalnd thought and after the larger man responded to Hong Kong's greeting and Hong hurried upstairs, he flung himself at him and hugged him tightly all while kissing the other man.

'Su-san! I'm so glad to finally see you! I missed you! How was your day? Probably boring, huh?' Sweden responded with an affirmative grunt and Fin continued happily

'Poor thing! Me and Hong went to see Romania, he's a vampire, did you know that? I was so shocked! In exchange for information about Switzerland he wanted us to find him a letter from Vlad Dracula, his old friend that was in Turkey but he and Turkey hate each other. It was a very simple mission, really, we made it very quickly! But there is a sad story about it, someone died to protect this letter, there was blood on the envelope. Romania looked so sad when he saw it.' Sweden smiled (in fact he hardly moved his lips but Finland was trained in noticing every little change in his expression or voice) at him reassuringly and led him to the living room after Fin told him that they ate on their way to Denmark as he told Iceland that they may not come back today, depending on how difficult the "letter mission" would be.

When they reached the couch, Sweden sat down and pulled Finland to sit in his lap. Fin nestled there happily making himself comfortable and then continued with his story. When they first started spending time together all these years ago after leaving Denmark he was very timid around the Swede but he learned at last that the bigger man was _not_ constantly angry and glaring at him and he liked listening to Finland talking.

'So the thing is: Switzerland's little sister, you know her, right?' Sweden confirmed and Fin continued 'Liechtenstein, she became lonely when her big brother got together with Romania. Romania says that Switzerland is very worried about her. Then Romania felt guilty and tried to find a way to help. And he found it! Liechtenstein has a friend, his name is Luksemburg. Have you heard about him?' Sweden made a sound that was something between shrug and reluctant "mhm" so Finland explained 'Well, he's one of the smaller countries, just like her. He's Netherland and Belgium's little brother. Romania said that he is sure Luksemburg could solve Liechtenstein's problem but as Switzerland is overprotective about her, Belgium is overprotective around him. So we need to convince them that the young ones can take care of themselves.' Sweden sighed. Finland knew that he understood the rest of the story just fine so he patted Hanatamago's head (she came to sit with them) and decided it's time to make Su-san talk.

'You know, Su-san, when me and Hong were in that Turkish wood looking for the tree with the message I had one of those hunches, you know...' Ah, ya, Sweden knew. Finland has that special gift of sensing things that were happening. Like when he made them go back from a romantic picnic because he was so sure that something happened to Norway. And when they reached his house said country greeted them with little Iceland in his arms.

Finland grabbed the Swede's arm and with eyes burning with excitement asked him 'It's Norway and Denmark, right, right? They got together!' Sweden nodded and Fin squeaked happily 'Yes! So how'd it went?' Suddenly a thought struck him and he whispered 'Did they have sex?'

Sweden blushed a little. 'Um... well, Iceland knows the details...'

'Ah, nevermind! I'll ask him later. Meanwhile... Shall I make you a Thai massage? Long sitting in one position while reading always causes you a pain of the spine...?' Asked Finland with concern, running a gentle hand through his lover's hair.

Sweden couldn't say no.

**/txtbreak/**

The rest of the day the three couples in the Danish manor decided to spend alone, enjoying reuniting (or getting together). Finally though, thay became hungry. Finland and Sweden were the first to go into the kitchen and start preparing supper. Not long after them, Iceland and Hong Kong came to help. Finally the room entered Denmark wearing several layers of warm clothes and a blanket draped on his shoulders, Norway slightly behind him, watching him closely.

'Denmark!' Finland exlaimed with a wide smile 'I see that Nor finally let you out of the bed!' Hong Kong snickered and Iceland smacked him upon the head. Seriously, how immature can this idiot become?

'Yep! Although you can't imagine how long I had to beg him!' Den cheered at them and pulled Norway close ignoring his irritated sigh. All six of them gathered around the huge table and took their seats.

Denmark felt incredibly happy. Finally, his wishes were becoming true! He spent years wishing that one day all of them would sit together and eat, chat and laugh. He repeated this one wish every single birthday he spent, most of them alone. Sometimes Finland and Sweden came over but then he and Sve would argue and everything fell to pieces. Everytime he entered his huge mansion, saw his old kitchen table he felt like crying. He considered them all his family and wanted, oh so desperatly, to spend his time with them, but most of the time they had been too occupied or just simply didn't want to spend their time with him.

And now, here they were: gathered around that very table Denmark never used because it was too big for him and reminded him of his solitude, chatting, eating and laughing. Before they came down to eat, Denmark wanted to walk around his whole house and he could see it all, in every room there were signs of his family. Sweden and Finland's room, Iceland and Hong Kong's room, (unused) Norway's one, brushes in the bathrooms, Sve's book in the living room, Mr. Puffin sleeping on the windowsill. The only room that was locked firmly was his own office. Norway said it's because he's forbidden to do any work now, his boss agreed. Even in his basement, where he kept all his alcohols, some were missing and he could see some new ones, definitely not Danish.

Denmark wondered seriously if it's not one of his dreams. Granted, he never had a dream this perfect and long but... He remembered he was sick and after comnig from his boss' office he just passed out on his couch. Then he woke up, in his bed, and heard Nor and Sve worrying over him and Nor soothed his coughing. Then the first thing he saw when he woke up the second time was Hana and exhausted Norway. Then came everyone else, clearly happy that he woke up and he could see that they were worrying for the while time he was off. And then he got together with Norge. And now this. Just-

'Oy, idiot! Stop this stupid grinning and answer me!' Norway said irritated slamming his elbow in Den's side, however Denmark could feel that he used little to no strenght. If it was even possible Denmark's smile grew wider.

Oh yes, this was real. And he could definitely get used to this "real".

**/txtbreak/**

The colective meal quickly turned into the whole evening of revealing truths. First things first - Denmark had to tell them everything. And Finland meant _Every. Thing_. Den didn't want to break the happy atmosphere but he knew that it had to be done. So he confessed everything. He showed them his most inner thoughts, only a little reluctant, relieving his burden carried for centuries. Norway hesitantly took his hand while Denmark talked. Of course, Finland cried and apologized over and over until Denmark told him to shut up because it's all okay and forgoten because now they were with him and for him. Even Sweden looked uneasy and apologetic. Norway had his neutral expression again but his grip on Den's hand was iron. Iceland and Hong Kong had some time to get used to these thoughts but still while Denmark was talking they looked sorrowful and regretful. Not for someone from the outside of their group, but Denmark learned to recognize their every expression.

Finally he got rid of everything that was tugging on his heart and feeling much more better he asked them is there anything they want to share. In fact he had suspicions that they were hiding something from him. He was not an idiot, for gods' sake, and he knew that his boss wouldn't let him ditch his work just like that. Why his office was locked?

Norway did not know the whole story so he stayed quiet looking expectantly at the rest. Finland, Iceland and Hong Kong exchanged slightly uneasy glances and finally Fin speaked up. How they saw him at that fateful World's Meeting and slowly became concerned. How Norway worried and called and Den rejected his invitation so they came to visit him. At his Denmark laughed happily and asked them how they knew where he lived because this was bugging him.

'Idiot.' Norway spat. 'All of us know your address!'

'Yeah! Finland added eagerly 'Su-san remembers all of your addresses, from your first house up yo now! We could never forget such an important thing, Den!'

Denmark saw hints of embarrasment on the Swede's face and chuckled amused but couldn't help but feel grateful and touched. 'Sorry.' He said brightly and motioned Fin to continue.

So Finland told him (with Iceland and Hong Kong's help when he became teary due to the memories of past worry) how they came and saw him, how they were horrified, how Sweden tried to take a hold of situation and how they lingered in the house not able to leave. There he had a halt and Iceland told how Mr. Puffin found what they were looking for - explanation.

Then Hong Kong talked about their plan. Denmark feared he may choke from the emotions that spiraled out of control in his chest. They were-! Good Lord they-! He couldn't comprehend what he was hearing and his eyes widened and teared as he heard about the voyage to Romania, Romania's request and help (before they asked him!), the letter, Liechtenstein and Luksemburg. And Sweden's hours in his office in case their plan not succeded.

For a good while Denmark just sat there and moved his teary gaze from one face to another, every expression full of determination and friendly. He wanted to gather every one of them in his arms and hug with all his strenght but he knew they weren't so physical so he just settled on an wavy

'T-thank you. Thank you! All of you made so much for me...! And I, I accused you for-'

'And you had full right to do so.' Iceland cut him in the middle of his sentence. 'So shut it! Gods, why do I have to calm down you two constantly is beyond me. First Norway, then you. And both of you seem unable to cry at first. Get a grip!'

Denmark blinked a few times a little shocked before his mind caught with ears.

'Wait, Norway?' he asked dumbfounded.

'_Shut. It. Iceland._' Norway hissed ready to kill but Denmark leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Nor immidiately forgot about his craving to make his little brother suffer and Denmark chuckled breaking the kiss.

Upon seeing this Iceland sighed and massaged his temples irritated muttering 'Get some _space,_ morons.'. Hong grinned and patted his back whispering to his ear something that made Ice blush and hit him.

Finland smiled happily and leaned into his self-proclaimed husband who kissed him sweetly, also "smiling". Meaning his lips curved upwards almost unnoticeably. For Sweden it counted as a smile though, and for Finland it was the most adorable smile there is.

The rest of the evening was spent on chattning and laughing together. They decided that it's enough of remembering bad things, now's time for the good ones! And there were plenty embarrasing stories to tell. Even Norway joined to pay Ice back for his interruption earlier.

When they finally went to sleep that night, they agreed wholeheartedly that it was the best family time they've had.

Denmark pulled Norway close (yes, he talked him into sleeping together somehow) and nuzzled his nose in the smaller man's hair.

He just had the best day in his whole life.

And with that thought, Denmark closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

**/txtbreak/**

**Well, what do you think? I hope you liked it, guys! Let me know, 'kay? As wonderful as my beta is... well just say that I can take criticism just okay untill you start to laugh. I need to cheer up so maybe a reviev? Please?**


	6. Chapter 6 The End!

**Which one?! Sixth?! My God!**

**Uhm, anyway. **

**THANK YOU for your revievs guys I really, really loved them! Who knows how long it could take if it was not for you! As it is I have a huge writer's block... Besides my schoolyear started today. New higschool. I was so scared I couldn't sleep. I'm horrible with new people. You can say... antisocial? Something like that. So... You know what I've been doing in the night? Reading suicidal Fanfictions! Uh... and listening to Hetalia Marukaite Chikyuu for every character. I'm seriously fucked up. Sometimes...**

**Ayway, enough of pointless babbling about me! **

**Enjoy!**

'Brother, look at this!' Belgium squeaked happily waving an envelope in front of her big brother's face.

It was an invitation to a huge party for whole world that the Nordics were throwing to celebrate love. At least something like that was written inside the card. She saw only "party", "celebration" and "love". That was all she needed. Well... Netherlands took the envelope finally and read it quickly.

'So you received one too.' He said entirely calm looking down at his sister who was nearly bouncing.

'Yes! Wonderful, brother, isn't it?' She said excited. 'We have to go! You'll come too, right? You must!' Netherlands made a face and said something about not paying for something but she ignored him completely. 'I have to prepare you something to wear, though!' She said looking at him and thinking about the perfect outfit when, after quick knocking, the door to Netherland's house opened revealing their younger brother - Luksemburg.

The young nation nodded his head towards his brother, who responded likewise. He'd say something but his brother had company - Belgium. So instead of talking Luksemburg prepared himself mentally for what was sure to come.

'Little brother! How good to see you!' The woman exclaimed and came to hug her precious brother. Luksemburg sighed and reluctantly hugged her back. Not that he didn't love his sister to death but, for god's sake, why she was acting like he was five! He could take care of himself just fine without her checking on him and his country every day twice, everytime suffocating him in a hug.

Finally she released him and he was able to breath again.

'What are you doing here, brother?' Netherlands asked. Someone could have been hurt by his words but Luksemburg knew that his brother was not trying to be rude. He just always was very straight about everything.

The young nation took out of his pocked an envelope. Identical like that Belgium's one and the one Netherlands found in his mail this morning.

The invitation to the Nordics' party.

'So you too...' Netherlands just sighed. 'I take it you want to go.' Luksemburg nodded. 'Okay.'

Not that Luksemburg needed his siblings' approoval. He just came to tell them he's going. He knew what his sister'd do if she got to know it on the party itself.

It'd be hell...

'Huh? Why? Usually you don't like parties!' Belgium was surprised. Luksemburg shrugged.

'They said they'd be very happy if _everyone_ came.'

'I see...' She mused. Everyone meant Liechtenstein too. And she was sure the kind-hearted girl would do anything to make others happy. Everything clear. 'Well... there'd bo so many people though...' Not that Belgium didn't like Liechtenstein. Just that Luksemburg was so young! Too young for something like this! Granted she couldn't exactly precise what was that "this" but none the less, Luksemburg was too young for it.

'Sister!' Luksemburg opposed angrily.

'Belgium. It's not like you can stop him, anyway.' Netherlands standed for his brother and Luk sent him a grateful gaze.

Belgium huffed. Oh, she knew. Both of them were just as stubborn as she was and she was sure that even if she said no, the littlest one woud still do what he wanted. Especially when Netherlands was on his side in this. "Still" she thought "in my opinion he's too young!". She knew that if she said it aloud, Luksemburg would be very angry with her and probably refuse to talk to her for a week or so, so she hadn't got any other choice but to approove. Which she did. Reluctantly.

Luksemburg nodded his head as a "thank you" for both of them and after a couple of hours went back home to prepare.

The party was in two days. He couldn't wait.

**/txtbreak/**

'Dear brother!' Switzerland looked at the girl in front of him from his cheese.

'What is it, Liechtenstein?' He asked carefully checking if she was okay. Visibly, she was.

'The Nordics are throwing a party!' She said excitedly and showed him the white invitation card. 'And they're inviting the whole world! Isn't it brilliant?' Switzerland made a face.

'Not really. I hate parties, you know that.'

'But brother! They say here that they'd be very happy if everyone came! So you should too!' Then she used the more powerful argumentation 'And I'm sure Romania would be very happy if you went there together!' She said with an innocent smile.

She knew exactly what she was doing. She hated manipulating her dear brother who was so good to her but sometimes she just had to. Just like she _had to_ go to that party. "Everyone in the world" meant that Luksemburg will be there too and she just couldn't wait to see her friend.

Switzerland squirmed a little uneasy. She had him there. Romania loved parties. Then he realized that if he's gone Liechtenstein is going to be lonely again. So... she has to go too. But she's too young!

That exact moment of inner turmoil broke his ringing phone. It was Romania.

'Hi, Switzy!' He chirped.

'Good morning, Romania.' Switzerland responded. He may sounded cold and stiff but Liechtenstein knew who the speaker was from how her brother smiled warmly (and most likely unconsciously).

'Would you mind if I come over now?' The vampire asked happily and Switzerland couldn't say anything but 'Of course not, you're welcome.' he said and Romania laughed.

' 'Kay! So, I'll be there in five minutes! See ya!' And the call ended.

'Was it Romania, brother?' Liechtenstein smiled knowingly.

'Yes. He'll be here in five minutes.' Switzerland said. How did she know?

'Oh, that's wonderful!' the girl squeaked happily. And laughed inwardly when she saw his confused expressin. Of course she knew who the speaker was! Only he could be so oblivious to people's feelings, really. "Thank god that Romania is so direct or they'd never got together!" She thought to herself.

Soon enough, said nation came through the door.

'Hi there, Switzy! Hi, Liechtenstein!' He said brightly and came to hug the man. Switzerland muttered something, pink dust on his cheeks, making them both chuckle.

'Good morning, Romania.' She said.

'So, Switzy, are you going to that Nordics' party?' He inquiered looking at him pleadingly.

'Yes.' Switzerland sighed defeated. He couldn't say no to that expression. Just no.

'Awesome! So, that means little Liechtenstein is coming too?' Romania asked hiding his smile. He knew his boyfriend all too well and, well, liked playing a matchmaker.

Liechtenstein looked hopefully at her big brother, pleading him to say yes. Switzerland squirmed uncomfortably and Romania sighed.

'Don't worry, Switzy. You trained her well. I'm sure that she can take care of herself just fine. Besides, remember that if anything happenes I will know immidiately.' He assured.

'Well... okay. Liechtenstein, you can come with us.' He said finally after a couple of minutes and immidiately was enveloped in a hug from the girl chanting "thank you" happily.

She was going to see Luksemburg!

**/txtbreak/**

Denmark was, once again, reminded why hated with passion throwing parties. He loved _partying_, yes but all the preparations were a pain.

"And" he thought to himself sorting alcohols in his basement wrapped in a blanket securely "I'm not even doing anything big. I just have to find drinks and make a list of what to buy..." And that was really all he was allowed to do. Sweden was preparing the house and decorations. Finland took care of food. Hong Kong choose the music and was setting the stereo. Iceland wrote all the invitations and currently was doing nothing and hiding from Norway before he finds him something. Nor himself was helping a little everyone, mostly Sweden. It'd be better if Denmark did this but Norway considered him still sick and wouldn't let him. Denmark started whinig that he can't let them do everything; it's mostly for him that party, right? Just no way he's staying in his room! So Norway kicked him into the basement, threw a blanket after him so he won't freeze to death and shut the door angrily leaving him there.

Denmark chuckled. His Norge was so cute! All flustered and running around. Of course he's going to help them no matter if they want it or not. He won't die from moving the furniture! He's mighty Denmark, for gods' sake! The King Of North!

Knowing his alcohols list by heart he quickly figured what else they have to buy and carefully made his way out of the chilly room. First he peeked around if the area is Nor-free and then went to Sweden. Sve was relieved to have some help and together they managed to prepare the main area. They were happily having family-bonding time like brothers they sort of were (meaning they irritated each other) when Norway finally came from the kitchen. He was furious, just like Denmark knew he would be, but he couldn't deny the truth in Den's argumentation: they needed Denmark's help to be on time with everything.

'Make sure he won't kill himself doing something stupid again.' Nor said to Sweden on his way out and to the first floor to check how Iceland is doing preparing the spare bedrooms. Some guests were from far away and they expected that most of Den's alcohols would be gone by the end of the party so they decided to prepare some rooms for the drunks and every other who would want to stay for night.

All in all the day was productive but hell.

Tomorrow they'd do the garden.

**/txtbreak/**

Gardening was a hell too.

But it was worth the effect. As far as Denmark knew people quite enjoyed the party. Hong made good work with music. Definitely.

More importantly both young nations came as they were hoping. Luksemburg was a good looking guy with hair blond and cut short, even so sticking a little like his brother's. His bright green eyes shined with interest behind a pair of glasses. He was wearing a green shirt with black tie and black jeans. Casual elegance. He came with Netherlands and Belgium, his brother dressed similar, only his shirt was gray. Belgium on the other hand wore a dress. Denmark had to admit, she looked very good.

Liechtenstein came with Switzerland and Romania, of course. She too was wearing a dress, fruit of a long discussion with her dear brother. Fortunately Romania was on her side in it. At first she looked a little uneasy but soon enough the little vampire (she owed him so much for everything he was doing for her!) located her friend and pushed her a little in his direction, conviniently taking Switzerland away to get a drink.

He was talking with Seychelles. The girl was looking stunning in a skirt and top in her flag's colours and her long hair decorated with flowers and clips. Liechtenstein felt insecure the second she saw them. She had to admit to herself that she had a crush on the young, handsome nation, she wasn't stupid. And Seychelles was looking really great. As soon as the boy saw her he gave her a beatiful smile though, one that was rare to see. Seychelles squeaked excitedly.

'Oh! Liechtenstein! I'm so glad to see you! I was hoping you'll come!' The girl happily gave her a huge hug. Liechtenstein smiled and hugged back, after Luksemburg's smile she instantly felt better and was enjoy herself and the others again.

Soon the three were talking happily about everything and everyone. They were all friends who couldn't see each other in a long time. Seychelles had great fun watching two of her dear friends with crush on each other all shy and flustered. Especially shy and flustered Luksemburg. Of course she tried her best to help them. God how she wished for them all the best things!

Once she deemed them ready she made an excuse and quickly left them to be alone and watch them from afar.

**/txtbreak/**

When Seychelles went away leaving Luksemburg and Liechtenstein all alone the young nations both seemed to be a little uncomfortable. They were hopelessly into each other and no good with handling such emotions - Liechtenstein was raised by _Switzerland_, for crying out loud, and Luksemburg by Netherlands and Belgium. With Netherlands being cold and stiff and Belgium - overaffectionate. They both tried they best though, at a pleasant talk, both wanting to say more but not finding courage or words to do so.

At least for some time. Then came France.

Luksemburg was gone to get drinks though he could see her all the time. That she didn't know thought.

' 'Alo there, mon chere.' Came sweet voice heavy with something she didn't like. Switzerland teached her about manners though, so she replied politely

'G-good evening, mister France.' She said not able to suppress a little wave of voice.

France made his "Ohonhonhonhonhon~!" and took her hand planting a kiss on it. She was... terrified. France was one of the countries her dear brother always warned her to avoid. But it would be rude to just attempt to leave him and she couldn't bear to be rude. France then invaded her personal space and looked her deep in the eyes muttering something in french. Her brother would know what but she only knew how to speak german.

And then, just as she started to completely freak out begging inwardly for HELP! and arm appeared around her waist and pulled her back from the older nation.

"Who-" she started to think when suddenly she heard a familiar voice. She listened to it the whole evening.

'Ah, Liechtenstein! Here, I brought you your drink!' Luksemburg said and France had to free her hand so she could take the glass (nothing with alcohol, mind you). 'Good evening, mister France. It's very nice to meet you here but I think I heard that mister England is looking for you at the tables.' Luk continued smiling politely at France all the while keeping his hand on Liechtenstein's waist.

'Oh? Angleterre was asking for me? Mon Dieu! Then I 'ave to go! What a misfortune, mon cher Liechtenstein. Well then, 'ave fun, you two!' France chirped and hurried to the tables looking for England.

The huge wave of relief that washed over the poor girl almost made her stumble but Lukesemburg's arm was still there and he held her firmly and gently, helping her to the nearest chair.

Seychelles cheered inwardly. Oh how perfect! These two are made for each other!

Not very far away from where the tanned girl was two other people were watching the scene. Switzerland and Romania knew that something was wrong with Liechtenstein in an instant and hurried to check on her. The Swiss immidiately wanted to pull his well-hidden-emergency-gun and kill that French bastard there and then but Romania stopped him and motioned to watch what will happen next. Sure enough, the young boy Switzerland saw his sister with for quite some time now suddenly appeared behind her and quickly got rid of the cursed flirter. Swissy was relieved and... surprised. The kid was... well, a kid and still he managed to rescue Liechtenstein from unwanted situation quickly and politely.

'Well, Swissy, what a good guard little Liechtenstein has! The guy is amazing! It's not very easy to get rid of France when he's flirting, huh?' Romania said with a huge grin and Switzerland couldn't do anything but agree. Yes, the boy had passed. He's acceptable.

Switzerland smiled a little. Liechtenstein and that kid... Luksemburg, was it? Well, they seemed to be getting along pretty well. Maybe... maybe if they ever wanted to spend more time together... well, Switzerland would have no objections!

**/txtbreak/**

The party was neering it's end. Most of the alcohol and food was gone and some people were getting ready to rest in the guest-rooms.

Seychelles though, downed two or three glasses of ponch and was a bit... tipsy and full of energy. Seeing as she'd never been to a nordic nation's house she decided it'd be fun to go sightseeing. She wandered through the halls of the parter and saw a staircase leading down. As a curious creature she was she decided it'd be good to see what's there. So she went.

The staircase leaded to the big room hidden behind old, big and heavy metal and wooden door, filled with various sharp deadly weapons.

The arsenal.

She was absolutely thrilled! Such a brilliant discovery she made! She had to show it to the other two!

Seychelles hurried upstairs and quickly found both nations sitting one beside the other and talking and blushing while holdning hands.

**/txtbreak/**

Denmark suddenly felt that he absolutely _has to_ check on his old axe. He wasn't sure why, it was safely hidden downstairs in his arsenal but the axe was his most precious treasure that he fought with on every battle and, most importantly, Norway improoved it for him. It was full of his love's magical energy, to the point that he could _feel_ Norway every time he took the axe in his arms.

That in mind Denmark almost ran downstairs surprising Norway who decided to come with him. Who knew what the Dane could do to himself in the _arsenal_. A place full of sharp and dangerous items. Sure Denmark used all of them in battles and stuff but he was an insufferable idiot, so yeah.

As soon as Denmark entered the hall he was met with the worst image possible behind the wide opened door: little Seychelles (looking a bit tipsy) has been playing with the weapons in the room and now she was struggling to keep a huge axe from falling. It was too heavy for her though, and the axe fell to the ground, knocking in it's wake several other swords and such stuff from their respecive places. Soon, the deadly avalanche came at the now-sober girl and... oh NO! Liechtenstein and Luksemburg!

The poor boy tried to move both girls from the weapon's way and to the door without being sliced but he had little to no success seeing as they were both frozen to the spot with excruciating fear.

Denmark raced to the room and quickly shielded the trio with his own body, as he hadn't got anything else, from falling death and preparing for inevietable.

It never came.

Denmark slowly raised his head and saw his little lover, standing in the opened door and chanting a spell with gritted teeth. Just behind him stood Romania, who sensed the danger before it happened, helping him by taking each weapon to it's respective place.

And then there stood Switzerland who came after his lover.

The Swiss had wide eyes and was deathly pale as he looked at the Dane shielding his little sister, her dear friend and another girl, from the avalanche of shiny blades, each able to slice them up in two in no time.

As soon as Denmark considered it to be safe, he released his grip on smaller nations and pushed them out of the armory and into the corridor. Liechtenstein was trembling and gripping Luksemburg's hand and Seychelles... Well, she looked petrified and extremely guilty.

Switzerland took his little sister in his arms and held her close checking if she really was okay. Then he checked the boy that tried to save her. Then Sey broke down under his sharp gaze.

Norway and Romania ended their work with weapons and joinned the rest. The Vampire went to hug both young nations standing close to one another and then the sobbing girl on the ground. Norway frantically checked if Denmark was okay. What he saw upon entering the corridor made his heart stop and all the blood go icy cold from fear he never felt before in his whole life. Immidiately he pulled himself together and stopped the blades mere inches from the Dane's skin.

'Y-you saved them.' Came a small voice from Switzerland. 'You saved my sister.' He said looking wide-eyed at Denmark and Norway who were huggung with relief that everyone is okay gaining their attention. 'Ask me for anything. I'll do anything you want!' The Swiss said trembling.

**/txtbreak/**

Everyone knows what Denmark asked for. He had tons of debts to pay so he asked for the money that were in Switzerland's bank, stolen by the stupid minister. Switzerland agreed immidiately and that done Denmark finally pulled himself and his country together.

Needless to say that Liechtenstein and Luksemburg got together and even Belgium had to admit that they were perfect for one another.

Once Norway (who became almost overprotective over Denmark) let his Dane go to the World Meeting they went together and happily announced that they got together (actually, more like Denmark shouted it on the beggining of the Meeting making Norway slap him with embarrasment).

The Meeting dragged on for longer than usually and at the end of it the poor Dane actually fell asleep.

Seeing this Japan smiled to himself and walked up to the sleeping natin and Norway beside him.

'What happened to him?' He asked with a feeling of _de ja vu_. 'He's sleeping like a dead man!'

'He had a hard time recently. Too many issues at once.' Nor responded.

'Oh, I understand. I'm sorry to hear this.' Japan said and blushed feeling Greece take his hand but he didn't pull away.

'It's okay now. He's just tired.' Norway assured looking tenderly at his lover.

'I see. Well then, good bye, Norway-san.' Japan said and took his leave with Greece.

Too bad Denmark was asleep or he'd see one of his dreams coming true!

Norway sat and watched his lover sleep for a couple of minutes more and finally slammed his fist in Denmark's side.

'Wake up, annoying Dane. We're leaving.' he said watching with amusment as Denmark shot up and massaged the sore place.

'Uh, okay, Norge. We're leavin'. Ow. Let's go!' Denmark said standing up from his seat and grabbing Norway's hand.

Together they leaved.

**/txtbreak/**

'There is one thing I don't understand though.' Hong Kong said to Iceland when they were enjoying peace satisfacted with the end of Denmark's drama. 'Why didn't England go rampage when he saw France flirting with Liechtenstein?' Iceland smirked.

'You see, it was Norway and Finland who asked France for help. They needed to make things more spicy!' Iceland laughed mischievously. Hong Kong laughed. This family was reeeealy fucked up. But he was glad he was a part of it. "Indeed, very glad." he thought to himself pulling Iceland closer. Just like Sweden and Finland cuddling in the room nearby. And Denmark with Norway... making out and gods knows what more...

It was a weird family. But a family none the less.

Finally.

THE END.

**/txtbreak/**

**So here! This is the end of this story! I wrote it with great help of Eurovision songs!**

**And my wonderful Beta!**

**And ALL OF YOU! THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR READING, REVIEWING AND FAVOURITING IT! YOU CAN'T IMAGINE HOW GRATEFUL I AM! *bowing***

**I hope you liked it? I hope that I did not screw this chapter!**

**Once again THANK YOU! Haha DZIĘKUJĘ! XD**


End file.
